Murder Among Us
by Oblivion Keeper
Summary: Strange going-ons begin occuring in Smash Manor. Can two bounty hunters, a spy, a prince, a mercenary, and an angel figure out what's going on before someone else gets hurt...or worse, dead? Rated for blood and gore. IkeMarth
1. Our Fine Feathered Friend

Began Typing: 5:08 PM 7/23/2008

Posted: 8:01 PM 8/11/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter One (Our Fine Feathered Friend)

* * *

"I'm really sorry..."

The attending nurse sighed, setting down a trey of tea and biscuits on the nearby end table that posed as a nightstand. He crossed his arms, briefly brushing a stray strand of hair from his bangs away from his deep cobalt eyes. He was not in uniform, the injured boy who had spoken noted, watching quietly as the sapphire-haired boy approached the bedside. No, instead of the required hospital garb that the lead doctor had assigned to ALL the nurses, this male nurse wore his usual tunic with a elegant cape draped over his shoulders, held together with a large broach by his right arm and matching pants with heavy iron boots that began just below the knees. However, it was rather unusual that it was white and not blue, his attendant's apparent favorite color. "I have told you a million times," he spoke quietly, "you don't have to say you're sorry. You didn't do anything."

The victim in the clean hospital bed smiled politely, brushing his unruly auburn hair away from his eyes with the back of his hand, his eyes wandering throughout the room. The attending threw open the curtains, allowing the sun to shine onto the foot of the bed, warming the patient's feet. "Marth-sama, shouldn't you be wearing the hospital clothes that Dr.Mario asked you to wear yesterday?"

The nurse smiled pleasantly, handing him a teacup in a porcelin saucer after he'd sat up against the headboard. "Ah...I suppose, but don't you think that a white outfit will suffice? Be careful, it's hot."

After a momentary pause due to a cautious sip, the boy smirked. "Thank you."

"So," the nurse (Marth-sama, was it?) began, "how have you been doing?"

"Aside from the aching pain in my back, I've been feeling just fine. Really, Marth-sama, there's nothing to worry about."

"Please, just call me Marth. Such respectful terms are not required here or anywhere in this manor. Now, Pit, let me see your back..."

The boy in the bed leaned forwards as the man known as Marth untied the back of his hospital gown, letting it droop to his waist-line. What he saw astounded him. "Pit, what have you done to your wings!?" He cried, taken aback at the sight.

The humane way to describe the angel's disposition was that his wings had been clipped. It wasn't like these two had never met before, Marth had seen the majesty of the general's wings many-a-times in the heat of battle in a tournament not long ago. However, the day after it had ended, Pit was found outside the manor, assaulted and near-death. Now, the once beautiful, pure, feathery white wings were mangled beyond belief, feathers missing if not entirely destroyed. "Well..." Pit grumbled ashamedly. "I...I have been itching a lot..."

Marth let his fingers skim the feather's tips, hearing Pit hiss in response. "I apologize," Marth whispered, pulling his hand back as if it might be on fire, "I did not mean to harm you."

"It's fine." Pit tried to force out a smile. "My feathers are just really sensitive is all. Please be careful."

Marth nodded. He proceeded to wrap the injured angel's wings in clean linen, making sure they were generally loose to allow movement. "Pit," Marth sat at the edge of the bed precariously, "Snake and Samus are trying to figure this out. Can you remember anything, anything at all, about who attacked you; what they looked like?"

Pit shook his head. "I'm sorry, Marth-sama...it was dark and...I was looking at the moon... I think I was attacked from behind..." His head gradually lowered.

Marth sighed. "Don't worry about it, Pit. I'm sure Snake and Samus can track them down. In the meantime, try to get some sleep. You need the rest."

Marth headed to the door of the room where Pit stayed alone. Pit's voice stopped him. "Prince Marth-sama?"

He faced him, his tiara glittering under the panneled flourescent lights. "Yes?"

"Will I..be able to fly again?"

Marth shut his eyes, breathing deeply. Pit's wings were damaged horribly, almost like a small child sat on his back and plucked them out one-by-one. His assailant went for nothing else, just the wings...no other injuries. "Pit...we cannot be sure of that just yet. This is the most crucial part of you stay. Your recovery. After 24 hours, i'll check and see your progress on recovery. Maybe I can tell you then."

Pit nodded. "Okay, Marth-sama. If something's wrong, i'm trusting you to tell me; good or bad, okay?"

The prince nodded in return. "Of course. Now, rest."

Marth shut the door gently behind him, fuming inside. Pit never did anything to hurt anyone, so why did he have to suffer? He let his hand tighten into a fist as he left the hospital and made his way down the expertly decorated halls. They were dealing with a real sick...well...psycho.

Marth danced aside as a door just next to him flew open, nearly hitting him in the face. The large built man who exited smiled widely, giving him a toothy grin that annoyed him to no end. "Hiya there, princess."

Marth huffed, giving the slightly taller bluenette an icy leer. "Must you call me that?"

He shrugged. "Kinda."

The little more than irritable prince swept off, ignoring the man and continuing down the hallway. Unfortunately, the man followed eagerly, biting at his heels, blue spiky hair bobbing up and down from it's lack of being combed. "What's the rush for?" The mercenary asked. "Where're you going? Don't you work in the hospital with the doc?"

Marth rolled his eyes, vexed. "If you must know, I only bother with it because I'm worried about Pit."

"?" The man continued to trail him down the hall. "Why? The boy's fine!"

Marth whipped around, facing him with a face somewhere between an angry mother and a child whose toy was stolen, finger pending to twitch into the wagging position that everyone hates oh-so-much. "Listen, Ike. Pit's wings were...clipped. Odds are, he'll never be able to fly again. The man...woman...THING...that did this to him is still on the loose!"

Ike shrugged again. "Calm down. Snake and Samus-!"

"I know they're looking for him, but they're a spy and a bounty-hunter, not miracle workers...and neither is the doc."

"But they tried."

Marth glared at Ike harshly. "Well! **YOU** can tell Pit that when he returns to Skyworld and can never use his wings again!"

Ike watched, mouth gaping open, as Marth stormed off down the hall, crossing his arms slowly as he recovered from the  
initial shock of the prince's reaction. He knew the prince was a drama queen, but this was a bit much, even for him. Pit would be fine. Knowing the spontaneous little angel, he'd be back up in a day or two, zooming across the sky outside and  
somebody would be peeling him off one of the towers window's in no time. Ike shrugged, walking off towards the dining hall as his stomach began to growl. He could sure use some thinkin' food now...  


* * *

Marth smiled pleasantly (almost bitterly if you must know) as he re-entered the room where Pit lie, watching a show on television about a nautical sponge and his starfish friend playing in a box. Marth hardly noticed when Pit faced him, his eyes still glued on the strange show. "Oh, hey Marth-sama!" He realized Marth was watching the show a moment later, staring at the colored screen with a curious look on his face. "Oh...sorry. Kinda reminds me of Snake-san, you know?"

Marth laughed. "Yes, actually. Now, we need to check your wings."

The prince helped Pit sit up and lean over, untying the back of the gown once again. He made quick work to take the soiled linen off of the mangled wings, wincing. Pit held his breath, finally spitting. "Well?"

Marth shook his head. "Well...can you move them?"

Marth felt himself grow queasy as Pit's wings extended, the angel grunting in pain. Feathers were missing everywhere, leaving gaping holes throughout the once stunning wings. "...how does it look?" Pit groaned.

Marth collected himself, trying to keep his voice steady. "Pit it...if you want to fly, it will take a LOT of physical therapy and practice. It won't be easy, but... I think there might be a chance pending."

The prince saw the angel's wings relax. "Thank Palutena...you had me worried, Marth-sama!"

He shut his eyes, Pit's happiness lost on him. Regardless of the chances, Pit was not likely to get much better...Not only that, who would teach Pit to fly? Metaknight wasn't likely to warm up to the idea and the only other smashers who could fly were puffballs... Pit seemed to notice his lack of a response. "...Marth-sama?"

"Hmn?"

"I want you to help me."

Marth blinked, tucking his fist under his chin thoughtfully. "How can _I_ help you?"

"Well...you could take me to stages and make sure I don't push myself too far, right?"

Marth nodded. "Yes...I suppose I can't leave you alone, can I?"

"Great! When should I come find you?"

Marth pondered the question a moment. "Actually, I have to run this by Master Hand first. It's not a good idea to just use the stages, I'll have to ask first. In the meantime, just try to get used to the feeling of extending them. You're going to have to overcome any pain you feel, if you REALLY want to fly."

"I do, I do!" Pit cried.

Marth nodded. "I know. Dr.Mario will discharge you tomorrow morning. I'll ask before then. Just relax for now."

"Thank you so much Marth-sama!"

Marth shook his head. "What did I tell you about calling me sama?"

"Gomen ne, Marth-sama!"

* * *

The brunette stroked his stubble thoughtfully, averting his gaze from the feather-littered floor of the forest to the attractive blond nearby in her leather suit. "We're shooting blanks here." He muttered in his usually creepy tone.

She shot him a glare, spinning a white feather between her thumb and fore-finger. "I'm aware of that. However, Snake, maybe we should review what we DO know instead of flapping our gums uselessly."

Snake tried not to groan. He hated partner work for this reason. No one truly appreciated his genius. "Alright, fine. You go first."

She stood, dusting off her knees. "Well, out suspect is meticulous. He left no fingerprints, no shoe-prints, no sign that he  
ever existed...There's no tool of any type nearby. It just looks like Pit molted here, nothing more."

Snake knelt down, fingering several feathers. "There was no tool." He concluded. "Whoever did this used their hands to pull fist fulls of his down straight from his back."

"Oh? And how can you tell that?"

"You see how the bristles of each feather have indents in irregular places, ones that wouldn't benefit aerodynamics? The marks correlate directly with that of the human hand. Our perp is definitely human, Samus."

Samus winced, rubbing her ponytail thoughtfully. "Poor kid. That had to have hurt..."

Snake glanced around. "Where do the feathers lead to?"

"They don't." Samus answered. "This is the only area they show up in. There's no trail."

"Was he wounded elsewhere on his body?"

"Not from what the report Marth and Dr.Mario sent in told us. Only his wings were damaged."

"..." Snake shook his head, pushing up off his knees. "How strange...the underlying dirt shows little disturbance, as if Pit didn't even put up a fight."

"Well...he WAS attacked from behind..."

"So you mean to tell me that if you were attacked from behind, you wouldn't fight?"

"..." Samus shook her head. "This doesn't add up."

"Pit's a capable fighter, or he wouldn't be here. He may have known and trusted his assailant, not fighting until it was too late. On the other hand, our suspect may just be a coward who can't confront his victims. We need to talk to Pit more and make a suspect list as soon as possible."

Samus nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll contact Falcon, he can shorten the process."

As Samus walked away, typing rapidly on her PDA, Snake rolled his eyes, grumbling "bounty hunters..." under his breath as formentioned bounty-hunter began rambling and pacing about on the annoying iphone-like handset, Snake wondering why they didn't just use those appendigies hanging from their lower torso to oh...WALK over to the other person and say something. They were only 2 feet away from each other for God's sake!  


* * *

Completed: 6:40 PM 7/23/2008

Be kind to your fine feathered friends, kiddies. Please don't pull the birdies wings, regardless of the content here. :P I hope you like it so far. It's not a bad set up if I do say so myself. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Duh-duh-duh!

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB or the i-phone. D:


	2. Digging Deeper

Began Typing: 8:26 PM 8/12/2008

Posted: 6:56 PM 8/13/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Two (Digging Deeper)

* * *

The morning mist was near suffocating as he pushed his way through the fog towards the stadium, his usually long cape dangerously close to dragging across the floor behind him. He propped his large golden sword up on his right shoulder as he stormed along, using his free left hand to adjust his headband so it wasn't slipping over his deep blue eyes like it tended to in the mornings when his hair wouldn't quite stay down. He was planning on taking a shower that morning, but his roomie was shedding again, and it was taboo to enter the shower after the fox. He left hair everywhere, regardless of how hard he tried. Since the fact irritated him to no end, he skipped to the bath, heading off to the stadium, hence his current position.

The path between the manor and stadium had changed. It used to be a dirt walkway with a bench or two surrounded by the forest with one or two street lamps here and there. However, since Pit's attack, yellow police lines decorated the path like Christmas lights, and new rules were established for what was dubbed 'Smasher Safety'. He laughed to himself, disregarding the rule of partnering up for safety. His partner was Ragnell and nothing else.

He threw open the stadium's double doors, walking inside and heading for the management room. Using a perfectly placed toothpick, he knocked the tumblers from the locks and entered the electrical nightmare that was usually operated by silent wire frames. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a fake card key that Fox had OBVIOUSLY made for him, swiping it through a bulky machine. He would normally be lost here, but Fox had taught him how to operate some of the strange machines, even hack them. Without pause, he chose his stage of choice and left management, locking the door behind him.

One would say Fox had an attack of conscious when he taught the built swordsman how to use the machines...or he was tired of being his abusing...TRAINING partner. His training schedule proved too much for the animal to take. Wake up at 5 AM, shower, train until lunch, eat, train until dinner, eat, watch TV with other smashers, snack, sleep, repeat. He didn't think it was that bad, but Fox often referred to it as the second Holocaust.

However, when he entered the main stadium to his stage of choice, Final Destination, he was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Two people were already occupying the field, standing on the far right edge. One he recognized as the drama princess, his tiara reflecting light from the near abyssal backdrop and the other was a head shorter with spiky auburn hair and plucked wings. He approached quietly, stalking up behind the other bluenette. The angel's eyes widened as he spotted him. The prince was saying something that he interrupted by stuttering, "U-uh...M-Marth-sama? There's..."

Marth blinked, back turned to his stalker, oblivious to the man sneaking up behind him. "What is it, Pit?"

A pair of rough hands grabbed Marth's shoulders, making him scream, jump six feet, and whip around as the perp roared with laughter. "Ike, you bastard!" Marth dusted off his shoulders as if Ike had contaminated them.

The mercenary wiped a tear from his eyes with the back of his hand, clearing his throat as he recomposed himself. "Hiya. What're you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same." Marth shot back coldly.

"Training. You, too?"

"No. I'm helping Pit with his physical therapy. He's trying to learn to fly again."

Ike blinked. "Shouldn't he be in the air, then?" He made a gesture to somewhere above him.

Marth rolled his eyes. "Okay, smartass, do you want to teach him? He's UNABLE to fly, how're you not getting this?"

Ike rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure he's fine. Look, c'mere Pit."

The angel hopped over to the mercenary, making a worried face as Ike picked him up over his head. "Ike-san," Pit stuttered, "i'm not sure this i-is-!"

Ike gave Pit a rough toss, not much unlike a child angry at a kite that wouldn't lift off on a windy day. The result was much the same. Pit skid several feet across the floor on his face from the sheer force of the pitch, coming to a halt just before center stage. Marth ran over to the angel, kneeling by his side. Ike proceeded to do a face-palm, shaking his head. "Ike!" Marth yelled, stomping over to him, his hands firmly on his hips. "What the hell!? You could've seriously hurt him!"

"I'm okay, Marth-sama." Pit was hiking to his feet as he spoke. "It's just a scratch."

"See, Marth." Ike attempted to redeem himself. "It's just a scratch..."

Marth darted over beside Pit, helping him up by the arm that flailed pointlessly to his side. Afterwards, he returned to Ike, giving him a glare with Pit by his side...well, nearly behind him due to his newfound fear of Ike and throwing him. "Pit, stand on Ike's shoulders."

"What?" Ike asked.

Marth gave him a sour look. "You want to help, yes?"

"Well...I guess, but-!"

"Then squat down so Pit can get on your shoulders."

Ike shook his head and knelt down, Pit shying back slightly as Marth pushed him over to Ike. Pit muttered something about not being comfortable as Marth sat him down on Ike's shoulder, having slight mercy on Pit's nerves. He was, after all, afraid that Ike would launch him again, his hands clutching his spiky blue hair like reigns. "I haven't even stood up yet! Calm down!" Ike argued, wincing as his hair was tugged in several different directions unpleasantly.

"Sorry, Ike-san! I'm nervous!"

"Okay," Marth interrupted, standing infront of Ike and taking ahold of Pit's hands, "stand up slowly. Are you ready, Pit?"

"Y-yeah..."

Marth nodded to Ike. The mercenary ascended slowly, first getting off his knees and straightening them, and finally extending his spine. Ike grinned, Marth on his tippy-toes having obviously underestimated Ike's height to hold Pit's hands. The angel was white-knuckling them too. He wasn't afraid of heights or falling, but without his wings he would hurt himself, renewing his human-like fears of heights. "Pit," Marth called up, "i'm going to let go now, okay?"

"No!" Pit cried, his legs tightening on Ike's neck, making him gag.

"HEY!" Ike coughed as Pit's grip loosened. "Don't DO that!"

Marth frowned as his hands became wet with what was apparently tears that were likely to be falling from Pit's eyes. "Ike," He whispered, "hold his knees, alright?"

Ike nodded, holding Pit's legs that hung over his shoulders. Marth scooted closer, his armor grinding slightly against Ike's, still comforting Pit. Ike felt his face heat up, turning away to avoid Marth's gaze. What was he doing? Why was he blushing? "Pit," Marth stated, "you have to trust Ike, okay?"

"B-but..."

Marth looked at Ike. "You won't let him fall, will you?"

Ike looked insulted, hoping the red on his sheeks was mistaken for anger. By the way Marth stared at him, he had obviously noticed the slight red tint. "N-no! Of course not!"

"See, Pit? Ike won't let you fall. Now, let go of the left..."

Ike watched quietly as Marth released Pit's left hand. "Marth-sama, I'm scared!"

Marth bit his bottom lip, holding his right hand up. Pit immediately fell to it, clutching the gloved fingers desperately. "We should stop for today..." Marth mumbled.

Ike knelt back down, placing Pit on the floor. The angel ran to Marth, bowing down apologetically. "Gomen ne, Marth-sama! I'm sorry!"

Marth smiled pitifully. "It's alright, Pit. Look, just relax today, okay? There's no reason to rush this process, just take it easy. Ike?"

"...yeah?" Ike asked, finally realizing he was being addressed.

"When will you be available again? You were a big help today, and we could use it again."

Ike shrugged. "I come here to train every morning at 5..."

Marth faced Pit again. "We'll meet here again tomorrow morning at 5, okay? Try to think about flying until then."

Pit nodded, running off after a final bow to both Ike and Marth. Ike gave Marth a pouting look. "Thanks for dragging me into this, princess."

Marth gave him a mocking smile. "You're welcome. I'm heading back now; you?"

Ike crossed his arms. "Training. Remember? You know, why i'm here in the first place?"

"Well...the field's all yours. I apologize for...interrupting your activity. However, I would like to thank you for your help. Pit needs it."

Ike watched the prince go, a stupid smile on his face. For some reason, that made him happy...

* * *

Snake gave the man in a racing jumpsuit a dirty glare as he shuffled some papers around, opposite him at the table. "So," his blond companion on his left began, "what can you conclude from this evidence, Captain Falcon?"

The man, probably in his forties (not that Snake was on to talk...) grinned stupidly. Finally, someone wanted HIS opinion! 'He shouldn't get used to it,' Snake thought to himself, 'no one will ever want it again.'

"Well, the perp pulled fist fulls of Pit's feathers out at a time, showing his force. However," Snake wished Falcon would quit trying to sound smart, as he was just repeating what Snake himself had already said, "for Pit to have allowed his attacker near him, he must have trusted them. In this file, I have prepared a list of people who did NOT return home, following the tournament who knew Pit well."

Snake snatched the file from Cap before it reached Samus's open hand, flipping it open. He had, of course, seen all of these smashers before, participating in the tournament himself. Toon Link...Olimar...Pokemon Trainer (commonly known as Red by the other smashers)...Ike...Lucas...Falco...Metaknight...Nana...Kirby...and... Snake rose an eyebrow. "Me?" He asked, glancing over the page at Captain Falcon with, if Falcon could see it, a dirty scowl.

The racer/bounty hunter shrugged apologetically. "You and Pit do tend to talk a lot...I'm sorry, Snake. It was a necessary precaution."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure it was..."

Samus took the file from Snake, flipping through it as Captain Falcon and Snake glare daggers at each other. She glanced up afterwards, pointing up at the second file folder that Cap was patting, as if he WANTED someone to notice it was under his hands still. He couldn't just say, 'Look that I have.' "What's that for?"

"This," he began as if it would be a dramatic unveiling, "is a second stack of likely suspects. These are the people with the strength to rip massive clumps from Pit's wings."

Snake attempted to grab the file, practically lunging across the table, Samus snatching it first. Snake thunked his head on the table and groaned, pouting while grumbling something about 'dirty bounty hunters...'. "Ike, Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede? But these are all the heavy weights! And plus, Ganondorf returned to Hyrule after the tournament, so he couldn't have POSSIBLY done it."

Captain Falcon shook his head. "This is all i've gathered. Has anyone talked to Pit yet?"

Snake shook his head too, almost mockingly. "No. WE'VE been compiling suspects."

"Well." Samus smiled at Captain Falcon, "someone needs to talk to Pit tomorrow." She hardly noticed as she turned around that Captain Falcon stuck his tongue out at Snake, the spy flipping him the bird a moment later.

* * *

Completed: 9:33 PM 8/12/2008

Author's note: Here comes the rant! Sorry, no attacks this chappie. That's depressing, isn't it? Feh...moving on, it's not the longest chapter, but it's pretty good. I can't help but feel excessively sorry for Pit. Darn me and my mean writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl. The end.


	3. The Game Continues

Began Typing: 11:11 AM 8/16/2008

Posted: 12:10 PM 8/16/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Three (The Game Continues)

* * *

"Marth!!"

The prince woke with a start, having fallen asleep in a chair by Pit's hospital bed the night before. Pit had been returned to the hospital to be watched during his physical therapy and Marth had fallen asleep reading him 'The Little Engine Who Could' sometime around eleven the previous night. Marth stood up, exiting the small room where Pit slept and entered the large hall, seeing the short plump doctor come jogging down the hall with his identical twin, the mushroom princess, and a taller skinnier brother around the stretcher he pushed rapidly down the hall, aimed his direction. Marth could barely make out the muzzle of the tiny green dinosaur beneath the white sheets. "Marth!!" The doctor called once again, snapping him back out of his thoughts. "Prep the ER for surgery, now!"

Marth nodded, darting off into the emergency operating room as quick as he could, grabbing a long white surgical coat from the rack and throwing it on with a speed to match. He snapped on a pair of standardized surgical gloves, latex brand, and stepped into the room of Trama Four where the doctor had been heading. The doctor burst through the door and into the room, a pack of assisting nurses and interns behind him. "What do we have here?" Marth asked, crowding the bedside.

Dr.Mario pulled the sheet back, revealing Yoshi. Blood poured excessively from its mouth, Marth finding himself assuming the injury was orally inclined. "No time," the doctor stated, "we have to work fast to stop the bleeding! Hook him up to the reserve of type Z blood, stat! Marth, scalpel!"

Marth tossed the doctor the instrument from the laparemotory trey. Dr.Mario looked to him again. "Clamp his tongue when the mouth's open, yes?"

Marth nodded, snatching up the clamp-like tool from the trey by his side, readying himself. "Yes."

Dr.Mario waved in another assistant, assigning him to the suction catheter. "Ready?" Silence as the group prepared for the operation. "…open!"

Two surgical interns used their gloved hands to pry apart the creature's jaw, revealing a most disturbing sight. The crimson liquid gargled everywhere, sputtering about as the epiglottis rejected its entry to the lungs. Marth shot the clamps in, catching a hold of a nubby piece of flesh, feeling his stomach churn. Yoshi's tongue…it was…

The assistant made immediate use of the catheter, the crimson liquid disappearing up the tube and clearing the surgical field for operation. It became apparent where the mass of blood flooded into the pool from. A river of life flowed from the stump between Marth's clamps. Now, Marth had a chance to view the brutality himself. The tongue was cut with a serrated edge, leaving jagged cuts and tears across the remaining fleshy mass. The cuts were precise…experienced…"BP's barely breaking fifty!" Someone yelled, breaking his thoughts.

"It's no good!" Marth interrupted. "We need to cauterize what's left before he bleeds dry!"

Dr.Mario nodded, receiving the small pen-like tools to begin. The smell of rotting flesh, burning flesh, filled the room as tiny sparks erupted from the tool's tips, pressing onto the Yoshi's tongue. Yoshi did not move through the entire procedure. Marth sighed in relief as the cardiac monitor began to slow, Dr.Mario withdrawing his tools. "That should stop the flow…Marth, send Snake out to find the missing limb and get it on ice as soon as possible. There may be a chance of restoring it to its proper position."

Marth nodded, running off. He hadn't even removed his iron-soaked surgical gown when he reached Snake's door, banging on the large oak door roughly with his fist. "Snake! Open up!"

The spy opened the door slightly, peeking out. He opened it fully when he saw Marth's pale face, bloodied robe, and heaving chest. "What is it?" Snake asked urgently. "Did something happen to Pit?"

Marth shook his head 'no' quickly. "No! There's been another attack, this time on Yoshi! I can't give you the details, but Dr.Mario instructed me to find you and tell you to find Yoshi's missing tongue, and hurry! We can hopefully reattach it if it's put on ice before the tissue deteriorates too much!"

Snake sighed. "I'm on it."

Marth nodded, running off again. By the time he was back in the hospital, everything had calmed down from the previous state of chaos. "How's Yoshi?" Marth questioned as he found Dr.Mario in the hall.

"Better." The doctor responded. "However, we still need to watch him. I know you're already helping Pit with his physical therapy, but would you mind helping Yoshi? It used to only use its tongue for eating, so now…"

Marth sighed. "Of course. That's what I'm here for, right?"

The prince returned to Pit's room, his tired eyes finally drifting to a clock on the nightstand. 12:45 AM…Marth wanted to pass out from exhaustion, lying his head down on Pit's bed, on his knees. The little hospital was going to suck all the life out of him at this rate…

* * *

After a bit of snooping, Snake found that Yoshi had been at dinner around 7 PM and sat with a group of several smashers during the communal TV hour, those of which including Ness, Fox, Wario, Zelda, Sonic, and Ike. He had been told that Yoshi left for his room around 9 PM, and was found after the assault around midnight. The spy sighed, sneaking down one of the many flights of steps in the smash manor. He had already asked around the higher levels, finding that Yoshi had never reached its room…"What're you doing?"

Snake jumped, glaring at the female irritably. "Don't DO that!"

She rolled her eyes. "What're you hiding from?"

"Nothing. No one."

"Then what're you doing up so late?"

Snake sighed. Samus could really be annoying when she wanted to be…"If you MUST know, Marth reported another attack about ten minutes ago. I'm searching for a missing…body member."

Samus shook her head. "Who was it?"

"Yoshi. Now, if you are going to help, shut the mouth and follow my lead."

Samus made a face but silenced herself, following Snake around the corner. She could just stun him and kick him down the stairs, but he was a good spy, just also an arrogant asshole. She figured since Master Hand and Marth trusted him to try to solve Pit's attack, he was, at the very least, trustworthy.

The duo searched floors three down to one, only halting when they reached the foyer. "Nothing!" Samus cried. "Absolutely nothing! We've searched every floor except the basement and we haven't found anything! How can anyone be so clean!?"

Snake wished Samus would quit yelling, massaging his temples. It hurt his head. "Let's try the basement." He suggested.

Samus blinked. "Why would we do that? The only stuff down there is the laundry! Yoshi wouldn't have any laundry to do, would it?"

"No," Snake agreed, the idea of Yoshi washing itself in a giant washing machine dancing in his head, "but out perp might've."

Samus nodded. "Well, I suppose it's worth a try…"

Snake led the way to the basement, frowning as his foot hit the bottom step. He halted Samus, blocking her with his arm, not unlike a toll-booth. "Ow!" She exclaimed, winding herself. "What!?"

"The lights are out." Snake stated matter-of-factually.

"No shit Sherlock. What's your point?"

"The light's aren't supposed to EVER be out down here. Remember the sign? It was only on every washing machine…or do you not wash that skimpy spandex?"

Samus glared at him. "I do so!"

Snake fumbled in the dark for the light switch, leading himself along the wall with one flailing arm before him. When he finally hit it, they were faced with a gruesome sight. Samus gasped somewhere behind him. "What is this?!" He heard her cry.

She was right to have been so disturbed. Blood splattered every corner in the room like a two-year-old's sick finger painting. Even spots on the ceiling were coated in the liquid, tinting the lights a light red. Snake spotted an item across the room that appeared to be a rolled up, soggy scarf. He made a face as the smell of iron filled his nose and lungs. "Is that…?" Samus whispered.

Snake approached, kneeling down and picking the object up between two fingers, careful not to damage it. "Well…" He grumbled. "…found it."

"Is that his…Oh god…"

Snake grinned as Samus swayed on the spot. "Quit being so faint of heart, bounty hunter. I need ice, quickly."

Samus shook off her daze. "S-sorry!" After that, she returned moments later with a cooler.

Snake tucked the organ deep inside, shutting the top and picking it up with both arms. "Samus, I need you and Captain Falcon to set up the police lines. Someone make sure eveyone's in bed and start pulling up the analysis. I need to deliver this to Marth as soon as possible."

Samus nodded as Snake left her alone in the utter gore scene. She would need forensic on the DNA in the irregular blood smears, along with the splatter chart…Falcon could prepare suspects like usual, but she would need Snake's eyes to assist in the final sweep. He tended to catch things other didn't. She checked her watch, groaning. This is not what she thought she would be doing at one in the morning…

* * *

Snake shook the sleeping prince softly, then more and more roughly as he continually got no response, the cooler now tucked under his arm. He began to think Marth could sleep through a thunder storm, stopping himself. Marth's breathing was irregularly light for someone experiencing such deep sleep…was Marth dead!? Snake set the cooler down and opened one of Marth's eyelids, shining a pin-point light into his pupils, receiving a slap across the face in return. Yup…still alive. Marth, at least, seemed to realize his mistake. "Snake!" He exclaimed in whispers. "I'm so sorry! You scared me!"

Snake rubbed his jaw. "That's fine. How was Yoshi's surgery?"

"Fine. We were able to effectively stop the bleeding. How was your…treasure hunt?"

Snake kicked the cooler with the side of his foot. "Fine, just fine; especially if you don't mind walking in on a crime scene."

Marth frowned. "Could it be that same assailant?"

"We haven't taken any tests on the area of assault, so that information is currently inconclusive. In the meantime, watch your back. We can't guarantee some of the people you see every day aren't the killer."

Marth nodded, picking up the cooler. "I'll get this to the doctor. Thank you for helping out."

Snake nodded. "I do owe the doc. Give him my regards."

* * *

Completed: 12:05 PM 8/16/2008

You won't believe how burnt I am! Sorry about the late posting. I had BAND CAMP for the last two days and never ended up in front of the computer. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but postings will probably be delayed for days at a time, as school is starting and I still don't have my summer reading done.

Disclaimer: I don't own latex, SSBB, or the journal I wrote this story in. .


	4. Lunch?

Began Typing: 3:35 PM 8/17/2008

Posted:4:32 PM 8/17/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Four (Lunch?)

* * *

5 AM…that's when they were supposed to meet, yes? He was not mistaken? Then where were the angel and the prince!? He had been waiting on the stage alone for TWO HOURS now. His patience, which he had very little of to begin with, finally ground to nothing, and he stormed from the stage and back into Smash Manor. He would NOT be ignored.

He kicked open the door, the doctor facing him. "Good morning, Ike." He greeted in his Italian accent you'll have to imagine because I'm too lazy to write it. "I trust you're taking the necessary precautions to remain safe after last night's adventure."

Ike blinked. "Uh…last night's adventure?" He had obviously got out of bed before anyone could tell him something had happened.

Dr.Mario looked equally as confused. "You haven't heard? There was another attack."

"What!? Is Pit okay? Marth! How's Marth? Where's Marth?"

The doctor tried his hardest to restrain his laughter. "He's fine, they're both fine. Marth's in that room."

Ike burst through the door to a tiny room, watching confused as the prince sat on the foot of Yoshi's bed. He was spoon-feeding the dinosaur some sort of mush that Ike wasn't sure what was. "Marth?" He asked. "What's going on?"

The prince looked over at him, his face contorting oddly. "Oh no! I'm sorry; I hope you didn't wait for us too long!"

Ike shrugged. "No, not really, I guess…"

Marth set the food aside, leaving the room with Ike close behind. Marth yawned sleepily, shutting the door behind him. Ike frowned. "How long have you been up?"

Marth shook his head. "Yoshi was wheeled in around midnight last night. We had to execute an emergency operation. Afterwards, I had to get Snake to follow up. He brought back…shall we say…a missing part. I had to deliver that to the doc. I didn't get anymore sleep. Yoshi woke up and I had to calm him down and-" another yawn "-I'm really sorry. Do you think you could take Pit to Hyrule Temple without me? Yoshi has another surgery coming up and they need me here to keep an eye on him."

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Thank you. Just get him up on your shoulders today. Let him flap his wings a bit. If he's comfortable enough, run the length of the stage so he can get used to the wind on his wings again. I'm so sorry to do this to you…"

Ike shook his head. "It's fine. Where's Pit; we'll get going now."

Marth led Ike into another small room where Pit lie, watching TV again. "Pit," Marth interrupted, "Ike's going to take you out today, okay? They still need me here."

Pit flipped the television off and threw his sheets off, hopping out of bed. "Alright!"

Ike and Pit began to leave, the mercenary stopping the prince before he left completely. "Hey," Marth looked up at him, "be sure to get some sleep, okay?"

Marth grinned. "I'll try."

Ike led Pit in silence to the stadium, picking his way into the management room and setting the stage. All was fine as Ike turned the knob to an older stage known as Hyrule Temple…until… "…you like Marth-sama."

Ike coughed slightly, fumbling with the knob and several other buttons on the machine. "Wh-what!?"

Pit clapped his hands together ecstatically. "I knew it!"

"H-hey! No one said you were right!"

Pit turned his head to the side slightly. "But Ike-san…your heartbeat's racing!"

Ike stuttered incomprehensibly. "B…but…"

"It's alright, Ike-san! I won't tell!"

Ike sighed heavily, giving Pit a half-glare. "I forgot you were an angel…you can sense feelings, right?"

"Nyourn?" Pit blinked. "No, Ike-san! You were blushing earlier AND yesterday!"

Ike had the decency to look away, leading Pit from the room and onto the stadium grounds. He faced Pit again after several moments when he was sure his previous blush was gone. "It's 8 AM now, closing on 9. We'll do a bit of prepping now, but anything serious we do we'll do after lunch. Ready?"

Pit nodded enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"

Ike squat down, Pit hopping on his shoulders. Ike gradually stood once again, holding Pit's knees as the boy began to shake. "Hangin' in there?" He asked.

"Yep!" Pit's chattering teeth betrayed him.

Ike held still for a while, letting Pit get comfortable with the new elevation. The morning sun was now high in the sky, casting shadows across the field. After a few moments, Ike felt Pit flap his wings, feathers fluttering down gently. "How're you feeling?" Ike questioned.

"Fine." Pit stated. He'd stopped shaking.

"Okay," Ike began, "I'm going to start walking now. That way, you can simulate flight."

"…o-okay…"

"Relax. I won't let you fall."

Ike began to pace slowly across the top of the overhang, practically dragging his feet across the floor. He felt Pit shake, gradually leaning into the wind. After a few moments, he felt Pit's hands loosen on his hair, finally comfortable with the situation. He gradually sped up, the angel actually releasing Ike fully and spreading his arms. "Good!" Ike called up, a smile spreading across his face. "I'm gonna run now, okay?"

"R-Run!? Ike-san, is that-!"

But it was too late, Ike had already begun to run, Pit screaming slightly as the wind whipped him in the face. After a few jogs back and forth, the angel was laughing, arms and wings spread wide. Ike was impressed. The boy had gotten over that fear quickly. Ike set him down just as a group of people materialized nearby on the stage. "That was fun. Ike-san! Do it again!"

"Maybe after lunch, Pit. We have company."

The angel followed the mercenary's line of sight to the pack of three approaching them. A man with a scruffy five-o-clock shadow, headband, spandex-like suit and an open notebook stood generally behind two bounty hunters. They appeared serious. "Pit," the female began, "we would like to ask you a few questions about the day you were attacked."

Ike moved in front of Pit, crossing his arms. "Hey, shouldn't we wait until Marth's nearby? He is Pit's caretaker, after all."

The man in back nodded. "He does have a point. Pit, if this is too uncomfortable for you, we can wait until Marth's here instead of Ike. It's your choice."

Pit shuffled out from behind Ike with a cheery smile. "That's alright, Snake-san! I'm sure Ike-san can handle it; Marth-sama asked him to watch me. What was it you wanted to ask me, Samus-dono?"

Samus nodded to their other companion who stepped forwards, clearing his throat as if he were about to make a speech. "Pit, is it true that you did not see your attacker?"

Pit nodded. "Yes, Falcon-san."

"How much do you recall, with as much detail as possible?"

"Well…" Pit thought a little before answering, "…I was out late…I had watched TV with the other smashers, but I wasn't so sleepy. I went for a walk. I remember liking how the full moon looked in the reflection of the pond, so I stopped to get a better look…After that, everything's really a blur. I remember someone covering my mouth, but I didn't see anything…I think I blacked out for a while…When I woke up, Marth-sama was by me and was asking me to drink some water before the doctor came to help me…"

"You didn't see anyone's reflection in the pond?" Snake interjected.

Pit shook his head 'no'. "I'd been trying to turn around to face my attacker."

Snake's hand did not move, not taking any notes at all. "Do you recall fighting back?"

Pit nodded. "I kicked, bit, and jerked around to get loose, but whatever it was had a firm grip. They lifted me off the ground."

Snake nodded, finally scratching something down. His eyes wandered to Ike, who stood with a scowl on his face, fuming in something between boredom and irritation. "Ike, where were you two nights ago?"

Ike looked stunned that he was being addressed. "M-me? Well, I watched some show with Pit and a few others, but-!"

"Did you see Pit leave?"

"What? Well…yes, but-!"

"Did you follow him out?"

""No! I went to the kitchen!"

"Uh-huh. And what did you do there?"

"I made a sandwich. What're you getting at, Snake!?"

The spy did not respond. "What about last night? Where were you between the hours of 7 and 12?"

Ike's face darkened. "I watched TV with the usual crowd and went to bed."

"Did you see Yoshi at all?"

"Yeah. He left around 9. You aren't seriously considering me as a suspect, are you?!"

"Just answer the questions, Ike. Did you head to the laundry room at all that night?"

"Well…my cape was left there to dry clean after that incident at breakfast…I got it around 10. Dammit Snake! Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty!?"

"…has that temper ever gotten you into trouble before?"

"What!?"

"I'm just saying, maybe Pit or Yoshi did something to upset you and-!"

"Bastard!" Ike screamed. "I knew it! I AM a suspect! Why!?"

"The force used on Pit could've easily been yours, narrowing out choices to out powerhouses. Yoshi's tongue was cur, narrowing our choices to a powerhouse swordsman. Tell me you don't fit that description."

Ike fumed with rage. "This is cruel and unjust."

"Ike, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt. We would interrogate Yoshi, but he lacks tongue for testimony. We're off to examine the crime scene thoroughly now." Snake faced Pit. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, Snake-san!" Pit waved, slapping a hand over Ike's mouth before the battle resumed. "Good luck "cracking the case"!"

The three investigators left, leaving Pit with an angry Ike. Pit looked to Ike warily, shrinking slightly at the dangerous face the mercenary made. "I-Ike-san?" Pit whispered, grabbing his arm. "Come on, let's go get some lunch…"

* * *

The blue haired mercenary left with much persuading from the inoocent angel, likely going to eat. That was alright. He was busy anyways. He stayed in his stakeout point, watching warily as the trio of investigators left. He couldn't be too careful anymore, what with all the manor in panic mode. Of course, that simply made the hunt more exciting. Plus, he already had his next target.

Every day around noon, two minutes from then, his prey would walk carelessly onto the stage and plop down, as if at a picnic, in plain sight to eat whatever he'd stolen from the lunchroom. He couldn't blame him. The view from the hillside was impeccable, as would be the sight of his blood trickling onto the holy altar. These thoughts amused him, as did the imagined sounds of the boy's agony, keeping him entertained until the target strolled onto the stage. Oh, what do you know. One minute early.

* * *

Completed: 4:27 PM 8/17/2008

Phew. I hope you enjoyed that chappie. The next one's even more fun! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl.


	5. Oh crap it doesn't have a name

Began Typing: 6:11 PM 8/20/2008

Posted: 8:19 PM 8/20/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Five )

* * *

Ike re-entered Hyrule Temple, still fuming and the still frightened Pit hopping along at his side, rather happy for someone who was with someone else in such a foul mood. Lunch had not been easy with Snake watching him suspiciously from over his ramen noodles and Samus obviously eyeballing him from across the room near the door like he was some comon criminal. Oh well...atleast Marth would see how well he'd taken care of Pit while he was gone... Pit frowned, tugging Ike's sleeve. "Ike-san, something's wrong."

"What?" Ike glanced around. "I don't think so...you're sure you didn't have one too many pieces of cake?"

Pit pouted. "The birds! The birds aren't singing!"

Ike rose his eyebrow. "That's it? You made me think it was something serious..."

Pit ran off to the west side of the stage, Ike giving chase. Ike stuttered to a stop by the halted angel, mouth falling open. "Oh...my..."

Blood splattered the steps and floor, dripping slowly to the underground tunnel. The elf's green hat lie somewhere off in the distance, his body lying sprawled out under the small overhang near the edge of the stage. His blond hair was caked together by his own blood, his sword nowhere to be seen. "Link!" Ike yelled, running over to him.

With one look at the Hero of Time's clenched eyes, Ike realized the horrible truth. Link was still awake. "Hey!" Ike roared, slapping Link's face slightly. "Link! What happened!?"

Link groaned, prying open one eye to see Ike. "I...I dunno...I think I was attacked..."

"You think?" Ike cried. "Look at you! Did you see them?!"

"If they looked like my ham sandwitch...then yes."

Ike rolled his eyes. "This is no time to be a smartass. Now, where does it hurt?"

"Oh...just...everywhere..."

Ike shook his head. "Pit!" He called to the angel. "Help me pick him up! We need to get him to the doc's!"

Pit came over with a large lag, queezy around the massive amounts of blood sprawled across the floor. "What do you want me to hold, Ike-san?"

"Get his legs," Ike stated, circling around to Link's head, "I'll get his head."

Ike grinned in amusement as his grip on the elf's head...ACCIDENTLY...slipped and the hallow thunk of Link head meeting the ground echoed oh...three miles at least. "OW!" Link cried. "Watch it, Ike!"

Ike mumbled a half-hearted apology,finding it a little too amusing to feel too bad, and then he and Pit proceeded to lift him up and carry him back. As they passed his hat, Link scooped it up between two fingers, smiling. "Not without my hat..."

* * *

Marth sighed, holding the bowl as Yoshi licked it clean. Yoshi seemed to enjoy having its tongue back, using it every chance it got, including licking Marth like a dog as he passed the room's doorway. Needless to say, the surgery had been a success and Yoshi's tongue was now back where it belonged. Marth couldn't help but be relieved that Yoshi would be discharged from his care in a few short hours. Maybe then he could get some decent sleep...

Suddenly, the door flew open, Dr.Mario standing there ominously in the doorway. How could he NOT stand ominously, after all, it WAS a hospital. "Marth!" He called. "This doesn't call for surgery, but we've got another one! I want your assistance here! Meet me in room 6, a.s.a.p.!"

Marth set the bowl aside, patting Yoshi's head before jogging out after Dr.Mario. When he entered the room, he found Dr.Mario with two familiar faces. "Ike? Pit? What's going on?"

Pit ran over, pulling on Marth's sleeve a little. "It's Link-san, Marth-sama!"

"Link?" Marth asked, approaching the bedside by Ike. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...I don't know..." Link grumbled in pain. "Just every part of my body THROBS!"

"Alright." Marth put a pair of gloves on over his...other...gloves (cough). "I'm going to press on your body in several places. Let me know what hurts the most."

The prince proceeded to press on Link's collar, recieving little to no reaction. The same results occured on his thighs, abdomen, calves, and right arm. However, when Marth pulled Link's left arm out from under the covers, he found that Link winced every time he touched it, answering afterwards with a strained, "nothing."

Marth shook his head. "Liar." He noted that Link's left hand was tucked in his hat earlier. "Let me see your hand."

"No!"

Marth pulled the hat off, letting the fleshy deformed mass that may've once been a hand fall onto his palm. The entire room gasped. Marth touched what once would've been fingers, making a face as Link howled in agony. "Take him to surgery." Dr.Mario stated. "His hand's been crushed. We need to take proper care of his broken bones before we can let them heal. Link, is this your sword arm?"

Link nodded gloomily. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you won't be fighting until your bones heal."

Link sighed as Marth ran off, likely prepping for surgery as the doctor began to wheel him off. "Ike!" He yelled as he disappeared down the hall. "Find my sword!"

"I will!" Ike screamed back.

* * *

Snake shook his head, staring at Hyrule Temple's new crime scene. "Status report?" He asked Samus as she paced back and forth.

"Splatter tast returned. The projectory of the blood is from being beat by a blunt object or fist." Samus sighed. "Sword is still missing and there's, once again, no evidence another person was ever here. What's the hospital telling us?"

"His left hand has been utterly CRUSHED. They're speculating by the severeness of the crushing of his carpals that it was stomped on. They think it was a thick-padded boot."

Captain Falcon shook his head, too. "So now we have a powerhouse swordsman in thick heeled boots?...Things don't look good for out mercenary friend..."

Snake scoffed slightly. "Well, you guys can tell him. I already interrogated the guy."

Samus frowned at him disapprovingly. "I want him on 24 hour survalience. I don't want to believe that he would do this, but the various displays of power all point to him...god I hope we're wrong..."

Snake's eyes narrowed. How could Ike be doing these attacks? Apparently the bounty-hunters had never seen the mercenary's room. He could hardly organize his magazines. He couldn't be so meticulous as to leave no evidence at a crime scene...but a desperate man could do a lot. Ike and Link were close friends, and Yoshi and Pit watched television with him the nights before they were attacked...was it coincidence that Ike seemed to be involved in every victim's life? He could only imagine who was next...

The spy stalked away from the crime scene. It couldn't be Ike. They were missing something, he knew they were. No crime scene could be left wiped COMPLETELY clean...

Captain Falcon faced Samus. "What's with him?"

Samus sighed. "Snake gets along with Ike on regular occasions. It's a shame for him to even consider harming his friend. He has very few, you know?"

Captain Falcon nodded. "Well, we can't let this continue. If we end up arresting Ike, so be it. The people here cannot be harmed!"

"I understand that, Falcon, and so does Snake. Give it a rest already..."

* * *

Ike paced nervously in the hall outside the emergency room, Pit watching him from a nearby bench. The grandfather clock down the hall toned six in the evening, Ike stomping his foot loudly on the final cucoo, causing Pit to jump several feet. "They've been in there for HOURS!" He roared.

Pit flinched. "I-I'm sure Link-san's fine."

Marth and Dr.Mario suddenly erupted from the room, Link on a stretcher being pushed by the prince. "Link!" Ike exclaimed, running over. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Link answered with a smirk.

"Sorry it took so long." Marth stated, transfering Link to the cot. "It was quite a job to put metal rods through all of his fingers. We can only hope that keeps the regrowing cartilage in place with the help of the cast on his wrist."

Ike sighed in relief. "I was afraid he was bleeding to death in there. Thank you, Marth!"

Marth nodded. "Just make sure he doesn't move them too much."

Ike's stomach growled loudly, the prince grinning. "Uh..." Ike blushed slightly.

Marth waved him off. "Go on. I'll watch him until you get back."

"Thanks!" Ike gave Marth a big hug, disappearing soon afterwards.

Ike headed down the hall, his hand on his stomach, letting his hunger lead him to the dining room. However, when he got to the third floor, he felt like something was wrong. Everyone should be at dinner... so why were the lights flickering? The only other time that happened was when everyone on the floor turned their TVs on at the same time. Ike could only conclude that MASSIVE amounts of electricity were being expended. He slowed his walk to a near crawl, pressing his ear to the wall. Where was that noise coming from? It sounded like... like... the squealing of car breaks at a sudden red light...not that he would really know what that sounded like... Ike's face paled. It was screaming.

Ike raced off down the hall, adreneline pumping through his veins like a swift gulp of hot coffee in the morning. The cries grew louder as he continued down the hall, halting before a door. Whatever was behind this was it. He could tell it was because the light above the door was completely out, contrary to the standard ON.

The mercenary threw the door open, a shadow of man dancing across his line of vision and into the darkness beyond, Ike glaring into the abyss after it. "Hey!" Ike yelled. "Stop!"

The room lit up like lightning in the night sky, the source small, crying, and in the far corner of the room. Ike held his hand up, spotting the rodent in the corner lighting up like a lightbulb. "Pikachu!?" He yelled, running over.

The creature was hooked up to two high voltage wires, probably cut from the television, that were taped to the little red patches on its cheeks, sending voltage into its body. Ike glanced behind him. No one. The person had already left...or so it seemed, and so Ike hoped. Ike procedded to peel the tape from the rodents cheeks, ripping the sniped wires from the wall.

"What are you doing!?"

Ike spun around. "Samus!" he exclaimed.

"What have you done to Pikachu!?"

"Samus, you have to believe me, I didn't do this!"

"I tried to trust you, Ike! I did! I'm sorry, but I'm sentencing you to lockdown!"

"You can't do that! I swear, I didn't do anything!

Samus pointed a gun at Ike's temple, switching the safety off with her thumb. "Yes. I. Can. Get up."

Ike stood, hands in the air in a half-hearted surrender. He was on fire inside, his patience barely keeping him from knocking the gun out of her hand. She picked Pikachu up and cradled him in the crook of her arm, nudging Ike with the gun. "Move."

Ike began to walk, Samus directing him back to his room. She pushed him inside ruthlessly and slammed the door shut. Ike threw himself against the door in fury. "You can't do this!" He roared. "I'm innocent! Ask Marth!"

"Samus looked to Captain Falcon, tossing him the gun. "Make sure he doesn't get out."

Captain Falcon nodded, standing guard outside the door as Ike pounded on it angrily. Geez, the mercenary was PISSED. Samus ran into the hospital, frowning. The doctor was nowhere in sight. However, Marth was shutting the door to Link's room, catching sight of her farther down the hall. And her face. "Samus?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

She ran over to him as quick as she could, holding out the electrical mouse. "There's been another attack! I found Ike with Pikachu hooked up to two wires shocking him!"

Marth frowned, taking the tiny rodent. He touched his cheeks for a moment, tugging its tail after another moment. This isn't good..." Marth muttered. "Pikachu's electricity is positively charged. Any electrical conduit here is negatively charged... whoever did this wanted to negate Pikachus electricity. Samus go get the Pokemon Trainer, he knows more about this than I do. I'll find Snake."

* * *

Completed: 8:05 PM 8/20/2008

Sorry if that seemed a little droll. I had to read the first chappie of my history book (which I still haven't done...) and I asked Kirbs to write it for me. I usually embelish as I go, but she wasn't sure what I wanted so...yeaaaaaaaaaaah...Anyways, I posted on time! WOo hoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl.


	6. Sneaking Suspicion

Began Typing: 8:12 PM 8/22/2008

Posted: 9:17 PM 8/22/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Six (Sneaking Suspicion)

* * *

The spy shook his head, arms crossed and still propped up against the wall between the dining room and the basement/laundry room, letting out a puff of smoke he had obtained from his lit cigar (Chuck Noris brand, baby!). "I understand your concerns, prince, but i'm afraid there's little I can do, in light of new evidence."

Marth's cheeks flared slightly, as if that might be either threatening or something else along those bounds. The prince had acosted, er...ASKED him to meet him in the hallway to yell, er...TALK, about something private. Snake knew it would be about the last few hours, but he still wasn't quite prepared for the verbal bashing Marth was willing to unleash. "Snake," Even Marth's voice was threatening, "you know as well as I do that he didn't do anything!"

"Marth," Snake made a point to look cool and throw his cigar on the ground, stamping it out with his foot afterwards, "I can't do anything if Ike was caught in the act."

Marth shook his head. "I don't believe this! How could IKE know that Pikachu's electricity was positive and the all the conduits are all negative!? Infact, for that matter, how does he even know what ELECTRICITY is?! He can't even tell a Swiss cake roll from a ho-ho!"

Snake frowned. The prince was right, and in all honesty, he agreed with him. Ike was what was commonly called 'out-of-touch' and the immaculate crimes were just out of his league. On that matter, how did MARTH know what electricity was? Still, there was little Snake could do. He grinned at Marth's face and posture(hands on hips) after a moment. "Why do YOU care, prince?"

Marth was taken aback, literally stumbling back. "I...well...he..."

Snake sighed. "Alright, Marth. I'll do what I can. I'll tell you what, I run watch around his room at nine. If you come by then, I'll let you in."

Marth nodded silently. "I need him to explain this. It just doesn't make sense."

* * *

Snake approached the jump suited racer, nodding to him. "How's he handling it?" The spy whispered.

"Well," Captain Falcon sighed, "he stopped screaming thirty minutes ago, so it's a little better. Hang onto that tazer just in case, though."

Snake took Falcon's spot in front of the door, checking his watch as Falcon ambled off around the corner. One minute until nine. It only took a few seconds for the prince to come around the corner, his footsteps barely audible. Snake rose an eyebrow. Marth wore a cape that extended up over his head, as if he were attempting secrecy for some secret drop...and badly at that. He halted before Snake. He spoke in barely above a whisper, saying something Snake didn't quite catch. "What're you wearing?" Snake asked. "And for that matter, what?"

Marth shrugged, pulling the hood down. "I'm trying to be sneaky. I'm not supposed to go in, right? And plus, all I said was 'I'm here'."

Snake shook his head in distaste. Did no one know anything about spy work anymore? "Anyone who saw you probably was wondering why you wre wearing that. You made yourself more obvious. The only way you could've possibly been more obvious is if you wore a rainbow scarf and matching polka dot pants."

Marth stuck out his tongue. "I'll call you when I need sneaking advice. Now, unlock the door."

Snake rolled his eyes, but unlocked the door and opened it a crack, the prince sliding through. The room was abyssal dark, it taking a moment for Marth'spupils to adjust to the room. He gasped slightly, seeing a form move over the bed as the door shut with a snap behind him. "Ike?" He questioned.

The figure looked at him and Marth stared back, waiting for a reply. It didn't appear to have long hair...and didn't appear all that muscular from a distance. That couldn't be Ike..."Hello?" Marth interrogated, suspicion evident in his voice.

It was gone the second the word formed on the tip of his tongue. Marth blinked, moving over to the bed as a lump moved. The prince flipped on the lamp, the light illuminating Ike's sleeping form. Well...once sleeping form. "Marth?" Ike grumbled, shielding his eyes from the lamp. "What're you doing here?"

"Ssh." Marth hissed, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Snake let me in. Sounds like Samus is off her rocker."

Ike made a strange face. "Yeah."

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well...I left the hospital and headed down the stairs for dinner when I realized the third story's lights were flickereing. They don't usually do that unless a lot of energy's being used, y'know? So, that's when I heard a scream. I followed it to that room. When I opened the dorr, I thought I saw a man run past me, but I saw Pikachu first. I tried to help it, but Samus came in right after I got the wires off..."

Marth looked around the room. "A man?" He asked. "What'd he look like?"

Ike shrugged. "I don't know. It was dark. All I know is that he was average build. And it dances really well in and out of sight. I only saw his silhouette."

Marthfelt his blood run cold. That psycho...was just in this very room, standing over Ike. The prince didn't see anything wrong with Ike, other than the usual, sighing in relief. Marthstroked Ike's cheek with the back of his hand, smiling. "Ike, promise me you'll be careful. Sleep with the lamp on, okay?"

Ike blinked, placing his hand over Marth's. "A-alright."

Marth stood, walking to the door. The room felt different from when he first entered, probably because the wacko was gone. Marth gave Ike a final smile before rapping the door lightly, Snake opening it. The prince slid out, looking to the spy. "Thank you."

Snake nodded. "Figure anything out?"

Marth pretended to think for a moment, stating. "Oh...Ike like cheese and...oh yeah, he saw him."

Snake looked somewhat interested now. "Oh?"

"Yes. It was dark though. All we can confirm is that it was a man of average size and build with short hair. Ike IS innocent, and i'll prove it."

Snake smiled. "You have my support. Just don't tell Samus."

"Thanks Snake, I'm counting on you. Now, I have to get back to the hospital and-!"

Marth and Snake turned swiftly, facing the direction of a blood-curtling scream. "No!" Snake yelled, racing off.

Marthbit his bottom lip as Snake ran off. It was another attack...he checked the watch on the wall, the red numbers displaying the numbers 9:30 PM. The prince glanced up and down the hall, spotting no one. He turned the knob to Ike's room, spotting the mercenary fast asleep with the lamp on. This proved it. Ike hadn't moved. Marth raced off after shutting and locking the door, knowing he was probably going to be needed in the hospital.

He ran down two flights to the first floor where Snake stood in the hall, back to the wall. "Snake!" Marth called, running to him. "Wha-!?"

"Ssh!" Snake hissed, pointing at the door across from him. It was Ness's.

Marth pressed against the wall beside Snake, the spy holding a detonator tightly in his hand. Marth felt like something was standing on his chest, the silence suffocating. "What are we waiting for!?" Marth roared.

A cry came from within and Snake put a hand over the prince's mouth. The spy looked intimidating in the dark hall..."Hush! We don't know if we can overpower whatever's in there!" He whispered.

Marth knocked Snake's hand off, glaring at him. "I don't care! I won't let it frame Ike!"

The prince, before Snake realized it, had snatched the detonator from the spy's hand and jammed the button down, bracing himself as the wall blew away. Marth charged inside, eyes widening at what he saw. The room was still darkened, like usual when an attack occurred, but Marth could still make out the man's form by the window. Lucas lie on the far end of the room, huddled in a little ball, and Ness lay in the center, beat to a bloody pulp. "NO!" Marth screamed.

The being wore a long cape, cut to ribbons at the bottom. He could see its profile as it dropped the cape to the floor, smiling wickedly at him. It jumped out the window, Marth running after it and glaring out the window. Snake entered behind him. "Marth!" He called. "Check Ness for a pulse!"

Marth jogged to the child, collapsing to his knees and pressing two fingers to the side of his neck. "It's faint!" He reported as Snake picked up Lucas. "He's responsive, though!"

Samus rounded the corner. "What's going on here!?" Her eyes fell on the cape. "Is that...?"

Samus flicked on the lights, Marth seeing what she was getting at. The mercenary symbol was obvious on the scarlet cape's back. Marth stood up. "Ike's cape...?"

"That bastard!" Samus roared. "He's killed again!"

"Ike didn't do it!" Marth argued.

Samus's eyes widened. "What're you saying!? Have you lost it, Marth!? His cape's right here! He was here, he killed! Leave this to me, take Ness and Lucas to the hospital."

Marth crossed his arms, attempting to remain cool and still although he fidgeted nervously. He wasn't so great at being defiant. "Not until you leave Ike alone."

Snake's jaw dropped. Marth was playing hardball. "Marth, what're you-!"

"I saw him after the first scream! He was in bed!" Marth looked furious. "He couldn't have done it!"

"Then who did, Marth!? Huh!? Look, even the strands of his hair are all over the floor! How can you say it's not him!?"

Marth was screaming at this point. "I don't know, but it's not him! I...I believe Ike..."

Samus only grew angrier as she spotted the red on Marth's cheeks. "Marth, just because you...you...LOVE him, doesn't mean he's not a criminal!!"

Unfortunately for Samus and Marth, a large amount of the smashers had heard the yelling and come running, leaving the two arguing contestants to finally realize they were being watched. Marthturned on his heel, sweeping from the room with a final word over his shoulder. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Samus watched as Marth left the room, shaking her head. "Okay, people, we need to work fast! Pokemon Trainer, Mario, help me get these two to the hospital!"

* * *

Completed: 9:14 PM 8/22/2008

I was actually considering not posting today, but since you all love this so much, I just had to! :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed! My inspiration is back! Woo! Now...if I could find the TIME to write...that's a different story. Sorry if this chappie's a bit short. It IS a suspense story and the chapters are specifically dissected so it's at least what I hoped to be a little dramatic. Hope you enjoy! The next few chapters are probably longer. I don't know, I haven't looked ahead yet and I wrote this story in my journal on July 14th. I don't really remember anymore...

Disclaimer: Disclaiming things...


	7. You CAN'T be Serious

Began Typing: 3:07 PM 8/24/2008

Posted:5:08 PM 8/24/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Seven (You CAN'T be Serious)

* * *

Snake paced the hall outside Ike's room quietly, taking a deep puff of his cigar, the long smoking tube hot in his hands. He licked his lips for a moment, a bad nervous habit he obtained from his previous nicotine addiction. I mean, he wasn't addicted anymore...it was just nice to have a smoke every once and a while. Y'know...to calm the nerves. Hey, don't judge him. Still, even with the cigar to help curb his thoughts, he couldn't help but comb through the attacks in his mind, trying to find a similarity. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew something was connecting between them all...minus the last one. Every crime scene was spotless...except since they'd apprehended Ike. Now, it was almost like someone was going to painful lengths to frame him, as if Samus needed any help thinking it was him anyways. He checked the small digital watch strapped to his wrist. It was just coming up on eleven at night... He leaned on the door, pondering what could possibly be happening on the other side in Ike's room.

On the contrary, Ike had chosen the less intelligent path of thought process, literally banging his head consistantly against the wall. Predictably, a small red dot was beginning to make itself present on his forehead, just below the line of his headband that would attract the attention of any passer-bys who had seen him spot free the earlier in the day. He finally stopped beating his head into the wall, knowing by this point he had lost at least six baby brain cells, and turned his back to the wall, pressing against it and sliding down. When he finally found himself sitting on the floor, he cupped his head in his hands. Not only was he tired of beating his head against the wall, he had exhausted in cerebral cortex in the process of deep thought...well...as deep as he could get himself to think. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. Okay, okay...let's try to go over the facts ONE more time...

Pit was an angel who liked watching TV and was generally enemies with no one. He was attacked, his wings plucked. What, was that like...sexual assault of some sort? No, no! Ike shook his head. It was hard to keep his thoughts clean while thinking of any sort of attack...okay, let's try again. Yoshi was attacked next, its tongue cut out as disposed of in the laundry room. Maybe he said something dirty...Gah!

Ike sighed, smacking his head backwards into the wall. Okay, now the back of his head hurt, but for some reason, that got him to think. He may not have been at all of the crime scenes, but he did know that the assailant was generally clean with his handy-work. Then...why did his stuff show up at the last crime scene? A few moments ago, Snake had told him everything that had happened...especially the part where Marth yelled at Samus in his defense. He felt pride swell up in his chest. Well...this wasn't the time, but he could always revisit the feeling later. Somehow, the perp had obtained his hair...and his cape...

He searched his room after a moment, and sure enough, his cape was gone. Snake and Samus had decided not to return it and hold onto it for evidence...which was just wrong because the practically just stole a part of his identity. A knock on the door alerted him to a presence outside. "Hey, Ike? You still in there?"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Where would I be going, pray tell?"

Ike heard Snake's exasperate sigh loud and clear, making him grin. It was, after all, his job to be a total smart-ass. "I don't know...out the window?"

"Nah. Samus barred those. What do you want?"

"...What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you usually don't talk to anyone for more than four seconds unless you think they have something you want or know something you don't. So, what do you want?"

Silence. Ike could picture Snake's scowl on his face as his took another puff of smoke from his cigar. Yup...he had the spy totally figured out. Next, he would shuffle his feet in minor irritation, not sure what to say next. Then, he would blow the reserve smoke vengefully between the crack of the door and the wall, hoping to hear Ike gag. Well...Ike WOULD gag, but he would make sure to do it quietly. "So..." Ike coughed softly in his hand as Snake spoke, "where were you at 9:30 PM of...today?"

Ike sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at the door. "Here. Sleeping. Where was Marth?"

"He was with me downstairs. We went to retrieve the injured. Why are you asking where he was?"

Ike pondered the question for a moment. In honesty, he just wanted to know where the prince was and if he was alright. "Well...He was the only one in any reach of my stuff before the attack...and you SAID my cape showed up, right?"

Silence again. Apparently he had uttered something objectionable. "So...you think Marth is doing all this?"

Ike winced. That was a stretch. "No! I'm just saying, maybe someone snuck into the room when the door was open or something. Sheesh!"

Silence befell the two again. Ike sighed, figuring that meant that Snake no longer wanted to speak to him. He wasn't mad, otherwise he would've thrown a smoke bomb or something dangerous into the room, Snake was just never much of a "talker" like Pit or Roy (so Marth says...Ike had never actually met him). Ike stomped over to his desk, staring at a blank piece of paper and plopping down with a pencil in hand. He would figure this out eventually...

Okay, so maybe he wasn't much of a thinker, but if he wrote it down pretending he would give it to Marth, maybe it wouldn't be so inappropriate. Ike scribbled down the names of the victims on the far left corner first in the order of attack:

Pit  
Yoshi  
Link  
Pikachu

Ike paused, chewing on the eraser as he thought. An odd and annoying habit, but he couldn't resist. It just looked so appetizing... Okay, back to work. Next, the times of attack and the general day.

Pit- 12AM - Day 1  
Yoshi- 12AM - Day 2  
Link- 12PM - Day 3  
Pikachu- 6 PM - Day 3

Another pause for thought. So...between Pit and Yoshi's attack times was one day...Yoshi and Link was 12 hours, half of the previous time...Link and Pikachu was 6 hours, half of the time before the last one... Now...this was odd. The time between attacks decreased consistently by half as the 'shadow man' (as Ike will now call him) became more active. However, the attack on Lucas and Ness had occured at 9:30 PM...when the estimated time should have been 9 PM... 'A man? What'd he look like?'

Ike felt an ice-cube slip down his throat. Marth. Marth had SEEN the shadow man...Ike had watched as Marth glanced worriedly around his room not but an hour and twenty-five minutes ago...he had seen it in HIS room. Ike blinked. Did that mean he was supposed to be next? He let the pencil fall with a clatter. What...what would've happened to him?! Pushing the thoughts as quickly as he could from his mind, he scribbled down a few more facts beneath Pikachu's:

Ike- 9 PM - Day 3 (Interrupted by Marth)  
Lucas/Ness- 9:30 PM - Day 3 (Make-up attack)

24...12...6...3... an hour and a half. He checked the clock. 10:55 PM. So...the shadow man had not picked up at the time frame of 9 PM...he must be planning his next attack at... ELEVEN! Ike ran back to the door, banging on it roughly. "SNAKE! Open the damn door!"

* * *

Snake sighed, facing the door while crushing his cigar under his heel. With all the noise Ike had been making he hadn't been able to enjoy it anyways. "You know I can't do that. What is it?"

The mercenary's muffled voice came through the door loud and clear. "There's a pattern! I've figured it out!"

Snake resisted from snorting. "Pattern? Between the attacks? YOU figured it out? Sounds a little too good to be true."

Snake backed up as Ike's fist hit the door on the other side, generally where Snake's face would've been. "I know, you ass! Look! The times!" Snake looked down as a little piece of paper poked out under the door at his feet, writing all over it. "See?! The times decrease by half!"

Snake paused for a moment. "...You have horrible hand writing."

"SHUT UP! That's NOT the point!"

Snake shook his head and finally took and moment to squint and read the two year old-ish writing on the notebook paper. "Why is your name on here?" He asked curiously.

"I was SUPPOSED to be attacked, obviously! He was in my room at 9 PM!"

Snake took a deep breath. That certainly explained how Ike's cape and hair had shown up in the next room. The perp had taken them to farther frame Ike. "I see..." Snake muttered.

"Listen!" Ike continued, checking the clock. 10:58 PM. "He's picking up where he left off! The next attack will be at 11 PM!"

"On who?"

"Now how am I supposed to know that!? I don't know! That's why I'm telling YOU! You have to stop it!"

Snake smirked. Apparently, Ike could be smart if he REALLY, REALLY tried. Seems no one gave him enough credit. "Thanks. Now, let me tell you a little secret."

* * *

Ike backed away from the door. "Don't tell me you're a hermaphrodite!"

Snake's voice came through harshly. "No you half-witted little-!" Snake interrupted himself by clearing his throat. "...NO. Samus is coming around 11 PM. She has enough evidence to arrest you and that's exactly what she intends to do. She's going to tell you to step away from the door. Don't. Run past her and get the hell out of there. Meet up with me, okay? I'll need your help to get this guy arrested."

Ike grinned. "Snake you sneaky little bast-!"

A loud thump and a crash resonated from the ceiling above him. It wasn't an accident, that was for sure, as the thunking continued and sounds of a struggle were obvious. He checked the clock. 11 PM. "Snake!" He bellowed. "Who's above me!?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to borrow a razor. They're under ATTACK, what do you think!?"

Momentary silence. Snake's voice sounded more sorry than angry at Ike for his previous comment. "Marth."

Ike felt his heart skip a beat in his chest at Snake's word. Marth. MARTH. MARTH! "MARTH!!" Ike roared up at the ceiling, jumping onto his bed as if he might be able to get up there to help him.

* * *

Snake forced himself to ignore the strained cries Ike gave off from the room. Ike's agony aside, Snake felt like the wires found on Pikachu had been shoved up an uncomfortable place the sun rarely shone upon. Of COURSE! The 'shadow man', as Ike had called it, attempted to attack at 9 PM in Ike's room. However, Marth entered at that time, making him unable to even begin the attack. Marth. He was the ultimate barrier for this assailant. He healed those he harmed. He had interrupted an attack. He had SEEN him. He was ruining EVERYTHING!

Snake swallowed roughly, charging off up the stairs, yelling, "MARTH!"

* * *

His wrist reported a dull ache, it now basically nothing in comparison to the lingering stabs at the base of his throat and up and down his neck. The lamp he had hit that had been previously lit had fallen and broken sometime ago, leaving the room shrouded in darkness. He wasn't sure how it had happened anymore, but he knew this. He was next. Despite the lack of light, Marth could see the error of his previous thought. The man didn't have SHORT hair...he had NO hair.

He gasped, lying sprawled on the floor, breath leaving him rapidly like trying to hold water in your hands. His supply was dwindling and couldn't help but feel that he was sinking. The man pining him down had every intent of suffocating him, probably to death. He felt a deep pain in his mid chest. Hopelessness. He forced his bloodied arm out, reaching for his fallen sword. Oh wait, was that HIS blood? Ah, screw it... So...close...and yet...

His vision was hazy, beginning to blur as his eyes teared. He gasped loudly as his fingertips dragged against the carpet, unable to reach that which might save him. He...couldn't...  


* * *

The prince had put up a valiant struggle, finally falling still. He lie in an awkward position, legs tightly together as if he might be soiled and his right arm extended to his fallen weapon that had clattered to the floor when the struggle began again. The noble probably didn't expect his reading hour to turn into a fight for his life. He couldn't help but let his amusement play on his face. Him. He who had disrupted him just two hours ago was now at his mercy. The deliciousness was so great...

He stroked the boy's cheek with the back of his hand, the prince's eyelids shut and his mouth parted slightly, as if to call back the air that had neglected him moments before. Now was when he chose to release the male's neck, standing up as he took a sharp intake of breath, wheezing roughly. He surely didn't want to KILL him...yet...

* * *

Completed: 5:05 PM 8/24/2008

Oh I is a bad person. Poor Marth...think I'll make alternate endings to this. I'm not sure yet. But we will see, won't we? :P Uhs-ohs...poor Ike can't go help Marth 'cause of Samus! Wah! I feel like a jerk... Thank you reviewers! You give me fun ideas for these peoples! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these people or the place there in or...etc.


	8. Aches and Pains

Began Typing: 6:26 PM 8/26/2008

Posted: 8/26/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Eight (Aches and Pains)

* * *

Snake skid to a halt in front of the upper floor's door, right above Ike's, panting like crazy. He was out of breath…and out of shape. Sure, he looked in shape, but ever since the tournament had begun, he found himself struggling more and more to actually work out… Anyways, Snake was in a complete panic from what Ike had told him earlier. '…They're under attack!' How Ike did not know that the person above him was the person he'd been stalking for the last two days, Snake still was not clear on, but he couldn't help but feel the panic continue to pull at him. Unfortunately, the attack in Marth's room had already begun. What was he going to do to the prince? Was he…going to die? Snake hoped not. He would never hear the end of Ike's moping, otherwise. He pounded a fist on the door. "Marth!?" He yelled, louder than he had intended. "Marth, open this door!"

No response. Snake pulled a remote mine from his pocket and stuck it to the door, retreating several feet down the hallway. He detonated swiftly, no pause between that and running into the newly made hole in the room. This was different from the other crimes by far. Snake's mouth gaped at the sight.

Marth was nowhere in sight. The curtains were torn, bed sheets torn and sprawled about the floor. A lamp had been thrown from a short end table whose leg was now broken and collapsed in the far corner of the room. Falchion lie on the floor and Snake couldn't help but see five streaks of blood just away from it. Marth's cape lay on the bed with a long jagged rip through it. Marth had indeed fought, and to the best of his ability. The fibers of the carpet were still molded in the form of his fingers, clawing desperately for his sword.

Snake knelt down, searching for evidence of any sort. He could see, in the torn carpet, where Marth's head had lie, and the horrible ten-fingered marks at where his neck would've been on the carpet. So…he was asphyxiated. Now…where was the prince NOW? Snake sighed, shaking his head. "Come on Marth…" He grumbled. "Help me out here…"

He smiled. The window. It stood wide open, the breeze blowing the hair roughly. So…he'd left with Marth's body. Wonderful. But to where? Snake approached the window, using a file to scrape a red substance off of the sill. He sniffed it (creep…). Blood, rich in iron. Probably Marth's.

Snake checked the frame, finding similar blood on the sides…but in the form of finger prints. Snake had to envy Marth. Even when under attack, he had still left him clues to find their perp. Snake swept the room cautiously, finding several threads of black cloth around Falchion. It was thick woven, maybe even crochet. This had to have been bought in the Smasher's town…but where…and why? Had they planned on the attacks and decided to but a crummy ski-mask or something, like the movies? That would be stupid…Gah! He didn't have time for this! He had to go find someone to help him figure out where Marth went!

* * *

Ike paced his room quietly, for a change. 11:03 PM. "Marth…" He whispered, looking up at the ceiling. Marth had been under attack three minutes ago, and in a battle of life and death, that was an eternity. The thumping had stopped a minute ago, making him beyond nervous. The mercenary could only hope that Snake had reached the prince first…before…

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. "Yes!?" He called, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's Samus." She responded coolly. "You are under arrest for the assault of six people in this manor. I have brought the authorities. Step away from the door, we're coming in."

Ike did NOT move away from the door, instead scooting to the side and holding his breath. The door opened and he smirked as Samus stepped into view. He hopped out, smiling at her confused face. "Hiya! He laughed.

His fist collided with her jaw, sprouting blood from her nose. He took this opportunity to plow into her, knocking her onto the floor, and drop kick a wire frame behind her. There had only been two, but the other was already making tracks. Ike figured it was to tell Master Hand. He didn't care. He grinned at Samus. Finally, he'd told her how she made him feel. Well…not bloody…just pissed.

He took this new opportunity to sprint off to the floor above, finding his way to Marth's room. The police lines were already set up, half the wall blown away and the room inside an utter disaster. "Dammit!" Ike yelled, turning and running to the hospital in hopes that Marth had not returned to his room like usual.

However, when he entered the hospital wing, he found it engulfed in complete chaos. He could hear Link yelling for food or something, Yoshi's tongue flapped out the door to its room occasionally, probably craving attention, somewhere Ness and Lucas howled in agony, and electrical energy surged from the room he could only assume was Pikachu's. The only person who seemed to be retaining any sanity was Pit, the angel catching sight of Ike from across the hall. "Ike-san!" He called, running to him while avoiding Yoshi's lashing tongue. "What's going on!?"

Ike shook his head as the angel reached his side. "I was hoping you'd tell me! Where's Marth!?"

Pit frowned. "I haven't seen him since the attack on Pikachu several hours ago! What's happening to Marth-sama?!"

Snake burst through the door, right on cue. "Ike! You're out! I was wondering why Samus was knocked out in front of your door…"

"Later." Ike dismissed. "Where's Marth?"

"He was taken."

"WHAT!?" Ike and Pit cried in unison.

Snake rose an eyebrow. He always wanted to see a perfectly timed uni-yell…"Where'd he take him?" Ike followed up.

"Like I know." Snake stated. "For all I know, he's gonna take him somewhere and gut him! This guy's one sick sadist, you know."

"That doesn't sound good."

The three turned, facing Link who stood in the hall with Yoshi, his arm in a sling. "Link?" Ike asked. "Should you be up yet?"

Link shrugged. "I don't care. I can't let the person who did this to me hurt Marth; he's been the one taking care of me while I've been here! Plus, he makes great spaghetti!"

"Yoshi!" The tiny dinosaur called.

"I'm coming too!" Pit cried. "Marth-sama was there for me when I was attacked! I won't let him down!"

Snake shook his head. Great…now they were totally dysfunctional. A mercenary suspected of assault, an angel who can't fly, a dinosaur who's decently useless, a swordsman whose sword arm is crushed, and a spy with no plan and no idea what's going on. Perfect. "I-if y-you need h-h-help…" The group faced the blond boy. "I-I w-would l-l-like t-to…"

"Lucas?" Snake asked. "You're in no condition to help! Your powers are out of control!"

The boy shook his head. "P-Pit helped m-me…"

Pit nodded. "It's true! He can help!"

Snake put his head in his palm. He was wrong. All of the above plus a psychic boy who was afraid to move. That's when he felt a tug at his pant's leg. "Pikachu?" He asked, the rat looking up at him. "Whoa, whoa, wait. Lemme guess. You want to help Ike because he helped you, right?"

"Pika!"

Snake sighed. Why not add an electrical rodent with no power join their group? If worst came to worst, he could sacrifice them… "Fine! Now, we need a plan. This…THING has taken Marth somewhere we don't know. Now…how are we going to find him?"

"Well…" Pit blinked. "We could try searching from a sky view…"

Snake stared at Pit for a moment, the answer striking him like a baseball bat on full smash. "Pit!" He exclaimed. "You're the first victim, right?!"

"Er…yes?"

"What's that proverb…gah…'everytime a bell rings, an angel earns its wings', right?"

"Yeah," Ike interrupted, "but what does that have to do with Marth?!"

"Don't you see you moron?! This…'Shadow Man' is going to KILL him!"

Ike's eyes widened. He couldn't let that happen. "Well, where will they be!?"

Snake shook his head. "Do you listen to anything I say? The clock tower, in town! It's a bell!"

"So," Link stated, "they're in the clock tower…how do we get up there?"

Pit gulped. "Well…Lucas and I can psychic and fly people up there…"

"But Pit!" Ike interrupted again. "We never finished your therapy!"

"But this is for Marth-sama!" Pit cried. "Let me try! I can do it!"

"Alright!" Snake yelled over all of them. "We don't have much time. We need to move. According to my watch, it's 11:20 PM and the next bell tolls at midnight! Come on!"

* * *

"U…un…" His stomach felt sick somewhere and his arms and legs throbbed. What had happened?

He remembered…fighting the 'shadow man'…its hand tight around his neck…his sword's hilt not far from him…his throat still ached in pain. He did not open his eyes. Something told him the nightmare was not over yet. Instead, he resorted to his other senses. The feel of wet wood scratched beneath his fingers, it cold, barely touched except his presence now. Mold filled his nostrils, likely growing under the loose floor boards. He didn't dare taste anything, unsure of sanitary dispositions. His body stiffened as the sound of creaking boards came from his immediate side. "There's no point in acting like you're asleep, prince." The voice assured his fears. "It won't stop me from killing you either."

"…" Marth remained as still as possible. "Who are you?"

The voice cackled with laughter. "Open your eyes and find out, Your Majesty!"

Marth did not open his eyes just yet, listening to the other sounds. Ticking…rhythmic ticking from all around him. The grinding of gears, the swoosh of a moving pendulum…he knew where he was. "The clock tower?" He whispered, throat paining him and thirst claiming his attention.

"Yes…" The voice was confident…conceited. "For your final hour. You do appreciate poetry, yes?"

"Not right now."

The voice sounded pleased. "Now, now, Prince Marth. You're not quite in the position for wise cracks, are you?"

Marth twitched his arms. Bound. He twitched his legs. Bound. He knew he wasn't blindfolded, but he chose not to look. He knew he was not gagged and chose to speak. "How do you know me?"

"I know EVERYTHING, dear prince."

"Omniscience? I'm not sure I believe you…"

"You don't understand, little Marth. I know everything about you…about Aritia and your sister."

Marth felt his blood run cold. He couldn't… "…What do you want from me? What did you want from the others?"

A pause. He could feel eyes on him. "I want that which makes them heroes. What do you believe defines you, my prince? Your attitude? Your holy sword? Pit's wings, Yoshi's tongue, Link's hand, Pikachu's electricity, Lucas's psychic ability…It's rude not to look at he who has spared your life, prince."

Marth wiled his eyes open, his vision swimming from the previous lack of oxygen. He, however, did not need to see more than the lifeless red eyes, pale skin, and black clothes, and shiny bald head to convince himself to squeeze his eyes shut again. "Who are you?" Marth asked again.

"I told you to look."

"I did. You're not familiar. I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Dear, dear, Marth…what about all that time in Subspace? You all did dispose of me so unjustly…"

Marth's eyes snapped open again. Yes…he saw it now. "T-Tabuu?"

The sly grin appeared once again. "That's much better. Now, Marth, let me tell you what I will take from you. It IS only fair that you know."

Marth shivered involuntarily at his words. "W-What?"

"I've pondered this a while, my prince. You have been on my mind…quite excessively, actually. At the final stroke of midnight tonight, you will find yourself bleeding in your blood. It will flow and flow from the wounds that I myself will give you. It will not be quick and painless. You will lose that which makes you a hero…the blood of Anri."

Marth's face paled even more, speechless. "Wh-why?..." His terror fed the man.

"Consider it my gift to you for giving Pit his wings. Giving Yoshi its tongue back. Bandaging Link's hand. Saving Pikachu from death. Stopping my attack on Ike. Providing Ness and Lucas with people who could help them, even while I harmed YOU. You don't understand, do you, Marth? You have always been in my way. I'm returning the favor. Enjoy your last thirty minutes."

Tabuu was suddenly taken aback. Marth was…laughing? He didn't understand. Why? "Dear Marth," he whispered, "do you not realize you are about to die?"

The prince smiled. "Don't you see? You've already failed."

His eyes narrowed in inward rage. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, Tabuu…they're alive. Everyone you've attacked. It doesn't matter if you drain every ounce of blood from my body, they won't let my memory die. I'll STILL be in your way, even after death."

Tabuu approached him, smiling. "Do not tempt me, prince. The thought of watching your blood drip between the old boards pleases me to no end. My, you've wasted another five minutes! Well…enjoy your last 25 minutes to live, then."

* * *

Completed: 9:59 PM 8/26/2008

I'll keep this short, as my wrist now hurts. Sorry about the long time before updating. My brother suddenly showed up and he doesn't support IkeMarth at all. Infact, he hates yaoi. So, I can't type when he's around. Hopefully, that won't happen again!

Disclaimer: Disclaim…


	9. The Chase

Began Typing: 5:08 PM 8/28/2008

Posted: 6:45 PM 8/28/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chaper Nine (The Chase)

* * *

The unlikely traveling companions erupted through the front doors of the manor, Ikeplowing ahead in the lead with Snake right beside him. Under these circumstances, it was simple for Ike to tell the spy had suddenly decreased speed. Ike faced him, at the foot of the forest. "What're you doing!?" Ike cried. "Marth needs us! Come on!"

Snake crossed his arms, the entire group slowing to a halt. "We'll never makeit like this before the next time the bell rings. We need a faster mode of transportation..."

Ike frowned. Snake was right. They would be worn out from running long before they reached the town..."What about the jeeps?" Ike suggested.

"Do you know where they're stored?" Snake asked curiously.

Ike grit his teeth. No. He didn't. "I do." Lucas interrupted.

"Good." Snake nodded. "Lead me there, kid. Everyone else, take the path to the town, we'll pick you up on the way when we pass you!"

* * *

Samus wiped a line of blood flowing from her nose down to her upper lip with the back of her sleeve. A face stared at her and she couldn't help but groan, rubbing her eyes. "Falcon?" She asked.

The Captain offered his hand to the fellow bounty hunter, pulling her up as she grasped it. "It's about time you got up." He mumbled.

Samus rubbed her temples lightly. "Wh-what happened...?"

"I'm not sure about you, but Ike's gone."

Samus clenched her hands into fists as she remembered in a flash what had happened. She was going to arrest Ike...she told him to stand away from the door...he did not. He decked her, plowing over her afterwards. If that wasn't a hit and run, she didn't know what was. "Where's Snake?" She hissed.

"He's gone too."

"What!?"

Captain Falcon shrugged. "I don't know. It's really strange, though. Pit, Yoshi, Link, Pikachu, Lucas, and Marthare missing, too. According to Zelda, she heard a struggle and Snake call Marth's name around 11 PM."

"He's at it again!" Samus roared, pumping her fists in the air. "He's taken the already injured and Marthfor revenge! He's even convinced Snake to help him!"

Captain Falcon gave her a suspicious look. "I can't see Snake turning sides like that..."

"Come on, Falcon! We'll get them!"

Captain Falcon sighed, dragging his feet behind him as he headed off down the hall after Samus. She was really taking the Ike-going ons rather personally...What if they had the wrong man? He'd seen Ike over the last few days, constantly in and out of the hospital wing, checking up on Marth. He just couldn't bring himself around to the idea that Ike purposefully wanted to hurt Marth...

* * *

The blond child led the tall brunette around the warehouse wall inch by inch, their feet crunching in the dry leaves. The warehouse held all the vehicles provided to the smashers to drive about the property if they knew how to drive the, it locked in the nighttime hours. The taller of the two scuttered to a halt by the large garage doors, reaching down and slapping a mine on the lock. He motioned for his companion to cover his ears.

The blast came sooner than expected, his ears now ringing. He looked to Lucas. "Lead away."

The iron gate had been blasted open, leaving a hole large enough for Ike plus ten to walk right through without slouching or anything. Snake grinned. The selection was wider then he had expected, the room littered with fully armed tanks to riding toilets. Why riding toilets, he wasn't sure. He looked to Lucas. "Find one with keys."

The two split up and Snake peeked into the windows of the ones he hoped to drive first. The tank was empty in keys and gas. The monster truck? No keys and hardly sufficient fuel. It probably wouldn't fit down the pathway to the village anyways..."Snake!" The psychic boy called. "I found one!"

Snake glanced over, making a face. "An SUV? No, keep looking!"

"Snake, we're in a rush here-!"

"No SUV's!"

Lucas shook his head, beginning to search again. Snake was sure stubborn. "Sorry..."

The spy ran over to a jeep. Keys, good mileage, and a full tank. Hey! Now they don't have to pay for gas! "Lucas, i've found it!"

The boy came running over. "We'll take it!"

"Are you sure?" Snake teased. "This IS the first place we've been to...maybe we could get a better deal somewhere else..."

"Quit fooling around, Snake! It's already 11:35 PM!"

"Alright, alright! Hop in!"

The jeep had a mesh hood and Snake found he would've preferred a darker colored car, this one almost zebra patterned. The windows had already been rolled down, thanks to the previous driver, so he didn't even bother opening the door, throwing his feet and legs into the car. He seated himself in the leather driver's seat as Lucas hopped in the back, twisting the keys in the ignition. He couldn't help but smile at Lucas and say, "buckle up!"

"Stop!"

Snake glanced in the rear-view mirror, sighing at the sight of Samus standing, armed, in the previously created hole. That was how he was planning on getting out..."Uncool, Samus!" He argued playfully.

Samusflicked the safety off. "I'm not playing here, Snake! Get out of the jeep with your hands up!"

Snake pretended to ponder the suggestion. "Um...gee, I don't think so..."

The spy slammed his foot on the gas, putting the car in reverse, making Samus jump to get out of the way. He slammed on the breaks, spinning the car in a complete 180 degrees. "Halt!" Samus yelled.

"Bye Samus!" Snake laughed, speeding off.

* * *

His teeth hurt excessively from gnawing restlessly at his bounds, only finding that they were so tight he couldn't get his teeth properly between them to do anything effectively. Infact, his hands were starting to tingle, the lack of blood flow beginning to get to them. He moved his focus instead to the binding on his legs.

He attempted to scissor his legs apart, only wincing in pain when he found that they were even tighter than those on his wrists. Amazingly, this gave him hope. That meant he'd loosened the ropes on his wrists. He proceeded to glance around the wooden deck he was being held captive on. Anything would help if he could worm free...

A nail! A solitary nail protruded from the wall in the far corner, opposite the stairs. Odds were, he wouldn't reach it, but her had try. He proceeded to double into a ball and then rapidly expand his body, throwing his abdomen forwards. It was going to be a slow process, but if he was going to live, this was probably worth it.

The lack of his clinky armor and boots made him much quieter as he wormed across the floor, and the absence of hiss cape made him less likely to get caught on any upturned corners of the old wood. He briefly wondered if anyone had noticed he was missing at the Smash Manor, but shook the thought off. He had more important things to attend to. Like survival.

He finally reached the loose nail, beginning to rub his bounds against the sharpest side. He grunted irritably as little came off for how much effort he expended. A sick thought entered his mind. He found himself wishing someone would come save him before it was too late. He tried to restrain his burning tears, the lump in his throat growing as her continued his work. "What're you doing prince?"

Shitshitshitshit...

* * *

He was impressed, although he hadn't really expected much less from the hero who had been causing him so many problems. Somehow, the prince had made his way from the center of the dock to a side and was attempting to free himself on a bent nail. He could see the fear in his eyes as he approached, the speed of his rubbing increasing. Tabuu grabbed Marth by the bounds on his ankles, dragging him back to his starting point, even through Marth's jeking and grunts of protest. "Let me go!" Marth argued.

Tabuu's gaze turned to Marth's, the prince shrinking in stature, huddling into an invisible shell. "Ssh, prince." Tabuu let his eyes bore into Marth's. "Or i'll do it for you. Now, what were you trying to do?"

"Get free, of course. You don't expect me to take this, do you?"

Tabuu felt rage consume him, but mastered it as swiftly as it poisoned his mind, letting a wry smile trace his lips. "Yes. I do. Now, my dear prince, I will not tolerate this happening again. If I see you out of position again, I won't hesitate to begin the process early."

"So...don't get caught?" Marth seemed to enjoy grinding on his nerves.

Tabuu smirked cruely. "Prince, you still have twenty-three minutes. Don't cut them short."

* * *

The angel halted, huffing for air. "Ike-san!"" He called after the still trucking mercenary. "We can't keep going!"

"What!?" Ike skid to a halt, jogging back to the injured (and now tired) smashers. "Why!? We have to keep going!"

"Cripes, Ike!" Link yelled, doubled over and gasping for air. "We're dying back here! Can't we take a break or something?!"

Ike crossed his arms. "if you have strength to complain, you have strength to keep running! Come on!" Ike glanced up. The clock tower was still a decent distance away. "Dammit! Where's Snake!?"

A jeep came speeding down the road and if all five travelers had not bailed out of the road and into the bushes, they would have all been broadsided by the speeding vehicle. Link glared at the mercenary, picking a leaf from his blond hair. "You HAD to ask..."

Snake halted the jeep with a screech, waving them all in. "Come on!" He called. "Hop in!"

Ike grinned, jumping out of the bushes. "Shotgun!"

Snake rolled his eyes as Ike plopped down in the passenger's seat. "Shut up and get everyone else in."

Ike transferred Pikachu, Link, and Yoshi to the back with Lucas, Pit hopping over his head. Snake hit the gas as hard as he could, letting the jeep tear up the road as they sped off. Ike looked to Snake. "So, how was the drive down?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Ike. I nearly ran Samus over to get here."

Ike shrugged. "Pity. That would be a serious loss to the male population."

"IKE!"

"Kidding, kidding. Sheesh, I thought she'd be out longer."

"Me too."

Silence overcame the car and Ike's eyes wandered, landing on the knobs to the radio. "Cool!" He exclaimed. "Fox told me about these! It's a radio!"

The mercenary persisted to press a few buttonsuntil it came on, not really sure which one would do it in the first place, the display an elaborate light-up show up numbers and words. Snake made a face as Chihuahua by DJ Bobo began to play. "Change the station!" He stated forcefully.

Ike shrugged, pressing another button, probably the country staion as some song about cats and sweaters blared. "How's this?!" Ike cried, hands over his own ears.

"Just...turn it OFF!"

"Grumpy-pants..." Ike switched the radio off and frowned. 11:45 PM. And they were still so far away...his eyes traveled to the floor.

Snake caught a glimpse of Ike from the corner of his eyes, frowning. "Hey," he mumbled, taking his eyes off the road. "He'll he fine, Ike. He's a fighter."

Ike tried to smile, a small corner of his cheek lifting into a half-smile. "Thanks, Snake. I needed to hear that from some-!"

Pit interrupted them, quite suddenly, too. "LOOK OUT!"

Snake, unsure of what exactly he was 'looking out' for, swerved, losing control of the car and flying off the road. The once way of quick transportation became a ride-o-death as branches from strong oak trees whapped the hood, one even smacking Ike in the face. Snake finally jammed on the breaks, the entire car screaming as they came to an abrupt halt. Snake sighed, releasing his death-grip on the wheel. Ike looked to Pit. "What is it?" He asked. "What'd you see?"

"There was a squirrel in the road!"

Silence. Disbelief was settling in the car. "Let me get this straight," Link began, "we just swerved off the road, into a forest on the ride of our lives...to avoid a SQUIRREL?"

"Not just any squirrel!" Pit argued. "A CUTE squirrel!"

Ike massaged his temples as Snake banged his head on the steering wheel. Link and Pit began to argue as Ike turned to Snake, tuning them out. "Do you think you can get us on the road again?"

"Yeah...just hold on a sec, okay?"

Ike nodded as the jeep eased forwards. Snake had them back on the road in no time. That's when kenoticed the throbbing pain in his FACE, caressing the bridge of his nose. That pain was probably from a tree branch..."Snake, when will we get there?"

Snake glanced at the clock. "Around...11:50 PM."

Ike tried to retain his apprehension. He hoped the made it...

* * *

Completed: 6:35 PM 8/28/2008

Long story short, I added nothing to this from the original chapter. Anyways, let me know if my chapters are too short and I'll try to expand them a bit. I'm never really sure how long the chapter is...I know the story pretty well by now, you know?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dj Bobo's Chihuahua or SSBB. There.


	10. Wow this chapter's short

Began Typing: 6:57 PM 9/9/2008

Posted: 7:43 PM 9/9/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Ten (Wow this chapter's short)

* * *

This was it. This was it and he knew it. He watched in silence, unsure of what to say as the dissectional instruments were lined up in a neat row on the wooden rail. A scalpel…forceps…he felt queezy, turning away. The nail sat on the other side of the dock still, like a beacon of light, calling him to save himself. He had to try…one more time.

Marth repeated his initial process, squirming across the floor. Unfortunately, he was spotted much sooner. His adrenaline rushed, his heart beating in his ears as he felt the wooden planks thump around him as Tabuu approached. He screamed slightly as a hand clawed at his side, flipping him over. He wouldn't give up so easily this time. Marth lashed out his leg, nailing the dark man in the solar plexus and making him double over. The prince rolled back over, still crawling to the nail. "Ah!" He cried as the hands returned, scraping at his body in an attempt to roll him over. "Let…go!"

Tabuu rolled him to his back, pinning him down. Marth struggled for a moment, realizing the hungry look in his assailant's face. Marth breathed heavily, sweat pouring down his face as Tabuu held his hands to his chest. His eyes screamed in rage. Somehow, his voice remained even. "Prince…I warned you about trying that again."

Marth did not respond, keeping his mouth shut. Tabuu reached somewhere to Marth's side where he didn't dare look, feeling him pull on his pant's bottoms a moment later. Marth began to rock back and forth, attempting to throw him off. Tabuu twisted his wrist slightly. Marth cried in pain, his body tensing involuntarily. Marth found something cold and orb-like in his mouth, the skinny piece of cloth following it and tying around his head. He was gagged. The next horror that played out infront of him made his heart nearly stop and made him feel like he'd dunked his ears into a bucket of ice cold freezing water.

Tabuu put Marth's hands down on the floor by his head, pinning his elbows down with his knees. The blades in Tabuu's hands drew back, stabbing down into the palms of both of Marth's hands. The prince screamed, gagging within the cloth, crying for mercy. His legs felt weak, his back arching. The blades moved with him, his hands aching no matter how hard he tried to move them to a more comfortable position.

* * *

Tabuu grinned. The young prince would not be trying to move from his new spot on the floor for a while, pools of blood collecting beneath his stuck hands. He checked the reversed face of the rapidly decaying clock behind him. 12:05 AM…meaning it was now 11:55 PM. He felt more and more victorious as the second hand continued around.

* * *

"Late!" Ike screamed as the digital clock on the dashboard shone out a brilliant 1, 1, 5, 5. "Snake, you said we'd be there at 50!"

Snake gave him a glare in return. "I said AROUND 50! We're almost there anyways! Look!"

Ike poked his head out the side window, the wind whapping him roughly in the face and causing him to wince. The clock tower was old and abandoned, obviously, but the clock still worked by some miracle. Ike couldn't say that he understood the layout of the town, as the clock tower was on the outskirts, but then again, he didn't really care about the rest of the town. Marth was in that tower somewhere, his fate awaiting him in a matter of minutes.

Snake slammed on the brakes, kicking up dust in the abandoned parking lot, making sure the old wooden door was in plain sight. Ike hopped the still shut door, pulling Pit, Link, and Pikachu out after him. Snake stopped him, already out of the truck and on his side. "Ike," he began, "I want you to go ahead, alright? No matter what. It's 4 minutes until midnight, and Marth needs you. Alright?"

Ike nodded. "Thanks Snake."

* * *

A loud bang came from below, startling the bound prince. He could smell his own fear basking in the room. He'd chewed the gag senseless, achieving absolutely nothing. His hands still had a dull ache to them, but the senseless pain had long since diminished. He watched through his puffy cerulean eyes as his captor made his way to the rail, gazing over. His face, satisfactionally for Marth, changed from a wide grin to a deep frown. He was displeased. He kept one hand on the rail as he faced Marth. "My dear prince, we have company."

"Mff mff?" (We do?)

Tabuu let his lips pull into a normal state, which alarmed his captive. "My, my, though…We're not ready yet! I'm sure I can provide them with some sort of entertainment, though…"

* * *

"MARTH!?" Ike called, leading the group into the clock tower cautiously.

Ike glanced around. No sign of the prince. He always knew the clock tower was large but the extensive flights of stairs swirling all the way to the top was a bit much. He let his eyes follow the structure to the top where he saw a man staring down, his eyes a piercing red. He was bald. Ike pointed up at him. "YOU!" He roared. "What have you done with Marth!?"

The man smiled. However, his response did not answer Ike's question. Instead, he held his hand out, a mass of energy building up in it. "Everyone get together!" Ike yelled, the group gathering as Pit flopped out a giant shield.

The energy released spread off in many directions, out the windows of the tower, leaving the group at the bottom totally unharmed. Pit lowered his guard, confused. Ike laughed aloud. "Is that it!?" He taunted.

Silence from the group as the sound of creaking windows filled their ears, the sound of rock crumbling from outside. "This can't be good…" Snake mumbled.

The statues of gargoyles from outside flew into the tower, animated and swooping at them visicously. Blood was drawn from Ike's arm as one's talons scraped down his skin. "Ow!"

"Ike!' Snake called. "Go! Leave these to us!"

"B-but-!"

"Just go!"

Ike nodded, speeding off up the steps.

* * *

Tabuu let the smile slide from his face. Still, the stubborn mercenary came up the stairs. His jaw locked. Well…this was irritating.

He stepped over Marth as he retrieved several bottles of kerosene, lining them up by the steps. He proceeded to kick them down one-by-one. His irritation only grew more as Ike hopped each like he was a plumber from an eight-bit videogame, determined to save his princess. Granted, the kerosene would still drench the bottom floor and created a get away distraction, but how to handle the mercenary…?

His eyes swiveled to the clock. 11:59 PM. Well…it did not appear that the mercenary would matter much. Tabuu recomposed himself, victory fresh on his mind as he let his fingers curl around a polished scalpel. He smiled pleasantly at Marth. "One minute." He stated.

* * *

Marth felt fear shoot through his body like touching a hot stove. One minute…that was it. He clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to watch…

* * *

Ike, though tired, felt highly successful as his foot clumped onto the final landing. He had counted how many flights it was. 65. Who was the retard who put 65 steps in the tower?! What about the maintance crew!? There was no way they were THAT fit! Ike's eyes caught the sapphired-haired prince's, lying on the floor with daggers through his hands, unable to move. "MARTH!" Ike cried.

The man stepped between him and the prince, simply stating, "stop."

Ike couldn't understand. His body had seized completely, his limbs frozen where they stood. He wanted to yell at the man, scream at him, but his body shook in protest. An ice-cube clipped down his throat as a deep tone filled the room. The man's eyes traveled up. The first stroke of midnight.

* * *

Completed: 7:39 PM 9/9/2008

Look! I posted! Sorry about the long wait, too. I actually fell asleep for an hour before I wrote this. Between band and school I haven't had any time to update at all. Well, it's back to normal posting, whether I have to ask Kirbs to do it or not! The story must go on! An I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I didn't run the check this time. I figured you'd rather read the chapter.

Disclaimer: Disclaims lotsa stuff.


	11. How?

Began Typing: 6:21 PM 9/14/2008

Posted: 8:46 PM 9/14/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Eleven (How...?)

* * *

Midnight. This couldn't be real...could it? The mercenary stood not far from him, frozen on the spot, and the person who would be doing the attacking stood between them, a smug smile on his face. Marth continued to stare at Ike...the mercenary's face twisted into an effortful snarl to break free of whatever hold Tabuu had on him, his feet planted firmly in the ground but still shaking even if only slightly. Time's up.

Tabuu turned his back to Ike and squat down by the prince, yanking the gag from his mouth. Marth immediately spit the spherical orb from his mouth, crying, "Ike! He's Tabuu!"

Ike's only response was for his body to shake as if he were in an electric chair. Marth cried out as Tabuu lifted him by the bounds on his wrists, the dull aches from the blades now full searing stabs of mortification. Tabuu toyed with the knife between his index and middle finger almost playfully, as if taunting the immobile man behind him. He pressed the sharpened silver blade to Marth's left wrist, smiling at the prince. "Let the games begin."

He proceeded to tear the blade across Marth's petal pale skin, the scarlet velvet that seeped out soaking it. The aroma of iron filled the room. Marth cried desperately, Tabuu grinning. The blade was accomplishing what his own mental powers could not. They made the hero Anri's decendent cry for mercy. Marth felt like someone was wrapping their hand around his eart, squeazing as hard as possible, leaving him breathless with tears in his eyes, his wrist enveloped in heat and a searing sensation that echoed all up his arm. He choked on words that he was never planning on saying.

The second toll vibrated throughout the old abandoned clock tower, filling all the empty space around them. Marth felt like he was listening to the tolls from the bottom of the ocean, everything distant and muffled. Marth watched through bleary eyes as the silver blade, now drenched with his own fluids, shimmered as it moved to the opposite side of his body. The cold fingers gripped his forearm, pulling the skin taught. The blinding flash of the iron blade ripped across his skin, tearing across that virgin flesh. Every action was anoter searing stab of pain upon the prince, he screaming as the horrbile truth made itself comfortable. He was going to die.

Ike stood, shaking, witnessing the horror. Marth was pinned to the floor, unable to save himself and he...why couldn't he move?! His irritation got him nowhere as Marth's pain escalated. Another tone echoed throughout the vicinity and Ike's eyes widened as Tabuu pulled up the bottom of Marth's pants with haste, cutting the upper thigh of his right leg, causing him to flinch. The tolls seemed to elongate as Ike watched the horrors, still unable to move. He watched as Marth's hands tightened in pain, as his legs seemed to attempt to twist about and right what was paining him to no avail. Another ring. The left femoral artery. Ike shut his eyes, wishing he could turn his head. Marth was looking more and more pale as the torment progressed. Ike couldn't help but wish that Marth's pain was his own...to stop Marth from hurting. The next thing Ike knew, Tabuu proceeded to pull both of Marth's boots and made quick work of slashing the scalpel across his achilies tendons on the next dual tones.

Marth let his head roll, letting it rest painlessly on the floor. So much...blood...so muchh of his own...an ocean of scarlet fluids, soaking his clothes and hair. His vision was beginning to be overcome with purple and silver dots, spotting out Tabuu's face. The man's job appeared to be done. He watched as Tabuu tossed the bloody instrument down to the ground and it landed near his own hands. The prince hardly cared. His whole body was consumed in dull aches and pains. He could only assume the retreating humanity.

Tabuu, as Marth had called him, gave Ike a toothy smile that made the mercenary want to punch his teeth deep into his head. Alas, he still couldn't move. The man merely saluted to him and ran by with a deviant smile. Ike let his gaze travel back to Marth, the prince moaning. While cutting the prince over all, he had chosen to also cut the bounds, but left the daggers where they had originally been plunged. All Ike could do was watch as Marth's blood dripped slowly through the alreay wet boards, tears slipping from his eyes. He was...too late! "M-Marth..." He choked out from between his teeth, the effects of the paralysis still in effect.

* * *

God...Ike was blurry. He was there through, and he felt like a giant weight was lifted from his chest. Marth let a desperate smile play on his face. He lifted his bloodied hand slightly, fingers extending Ike's direction. Ike's mouth moved, but his words had the most incredible delay. "Marth...hand...on!..."

The room was spinning, making the young prince sick to his stomach. He felt cold. His heartbeat was soon the only thing he was aware of as his eyesight blackened, his nerves becoming unresponsive, his mouth felt like it was full of cottonballs, and his nostrils smelt nothing but blood. But he couldn't allow himself to slip off to sleep just yet...he had to know if he was going to live or not...

* * *

Snake grinned in satisfaction as a pack of te stone gargoyles crowded together and basted apart in a massive explosion. The remaining members of the group ducked behind Pit and Link's shields to avoid the flying rocks. Pit made a face as a rater large cunk made him skid back several feet. He looked away, spotting a bald man darting down the stairs. Their eyes met. The deep red eyes glittered oddly. Why, exactly, was he looking so victorious when Marth was in danger? Unless...

The angel's eyes widened. The man ignored him utterly, continuing to run in some vague direction of little importance. Pit looked to Snake, but the spy was still preoccupied with the gargoyles. It was up to him and him alone.

Yoshi and Pikachu screamed as their giant cover disappeared, the angel speeding off somewhere behind them. They quickly transferred behind Link, narrowly evading several more blasts. Pit skidded as he rounded a corner to a long hallway. The man ran fast, nearly out of sight far off down the hall and near the next turn off. The angel grit his teeth, lunging down the corridor after him. That man...did this to him. He clipped his beautiful wings, and now he'd threatened Marth. The angel pulled Palutena's bow out of its holder on his back, pulling back an arrow. He couldn't get a clear shot from the shockwaves, making his aim wiggle from his pounding feet. So...feet had to be taken out of the picture. He would have to FLY.

Pit bit his toga's neck roughly. This was going to hurt. He kicked off of the floor in a giant leap, his wings faltering. He bet he looked really silly, stumbling like a wounded gazelle to retain his balance and speed. It took several tries of take-off, his wings losing more and more feathers with each failed attempt. He kicked off, biting down hard as the pain filled his back, but his wings had finally caught the updraft of air, letting him fly directly towards the man. Okay, fine, it was more of a glide, but he was still catching the man by use of his wings.

He pulled his arrow back, nailing the man in the back. The angel grinned as the dark figure stumbled, looking back. He had apparently just noticed he was being followed. "Stop!" Pit yelled, but the man continued to run.

Pit slammed into the man, clutching to him as they skid across the floor. "Get off!" The man roared.

The angel bit into the man's hand as he pushed on his face, hearing him yelp in pain. Pit proceeded to land several punches on the man's upper body and face, his eyes shut as he put all the force he had into his punches. He halted only when he remembered that this might not be their perp and what he was doing was commonly called assualt. Pit held the man up by the front of his shirt. "You." He stated venomously. "You have two options. You can come with me to Smash Manor on the grounds that you are now a suspect of the recent attacks."

"Or?"

Pit smiled pleasantly. "You can die."

The angel wasn't kidding and the shadow man knew it. "Fine." The man beneath stated. "I'd rather not be blamed for what I didn't do, anyways."

Pit made a face like an angry cat dunked in water. "Liar!"

The angel grabbed him by his hood, dragging him backwards across the floor, heading back the way they came in from. He wasn't buying this guy's crap at all...

* * *

Ike finally felt the long awaited scream erupt from his lips, it pouring out of his soul. It was almost like his body was trying to catch up on all that it had missed, throwing punches wildly in the direction Tabuu had once been. But he didn't have time for that. Marth still lie on the floor, probably in blinding pain, bleeding out any remaining fluids. He tripped over his own feet as he rushed to Marth's side. First thing's first, he pulled the blades from the prince's hands, getting nothing more than a twitch of his bloodied fingers in response. Ike pulled the body into his arms, the blood soaking his pants, arms, and shirt. "Marth! Marth!! Answer me!"

The prince's eyes opened, half-lidded just about all he could appear to accomplish. is face did not change, nor did his body. Ike pressed his head to Marth's chest. His heart thumped dully within his chest, slowing even as he listened. "Marth, can you hear me?!" Ike felt tears slide involuntarily down his cheeks as he shook the boy.

"Y...yeah..." He was whispering.

Ike felt his throat clench shut, making him want to swallow. "M-Marth! You're alive! Tell me, what should I do?! There's...so much blood..."

Ike watched in concern as the prince's head lolled. "Uh...bleeding..." Ike frowned as Marth began to lightly chuckle.

Ike cupped Marth's chin, aiming it to the ceiling so the light outside shone brightly in his eyes. The cerulean orbs darted left and right warily, a hazy glaze coating them, looking at little to nothing. Now, Ike was never sure what the pupils were, but the little black olive in the center of Marth's eyes were really, really large. Something told him that wasn't a good thing. Marth's breathing was erratic, rapid, and shallow probably due to his sympathetic nervous system. Ike didn't know what to do, as he was not a nurse, nor in any health profession. He did notice, however, that Marth, although shaking with a look of insanity in his eyes, clutched at a small strand of cloth nearby. Ike picked it up, feeling how soggy it was. Damp with blood...Ike looked to Marth. "This?" He asked.

Although Marth giggled strangely, he nodded swiftly. His arm flopped uselessly, his opposite hand open. Ike placed the cloth in it, watching as the slipping boy wrapped it just above his elbow, fumbling to tie it as tightly as he could. Ike grabbed it from him, tightening it as tight as he could. It was a tourniquet. The mercenary pulled his cape from his neck, tearing the fabric across the bottom, holding one end in his teeth. "Hof onf, Marf!" He cried, lifting up the unbandaged arm. "I'll gef you ouf of hewe!"

Marth's hand clutched his collar suddenly. "S-surgery..." He mumbled, body shaking spastically.

Ike nodded. "I'll take care of it, okay?! Just relax and if you see a bright light, stay away from it!"

Ike almost felt like tings were normal as Marth's back clumped to the floor loudly. He mumbled under his breath with a slight smile as his body shut down, "...idiot..."

* * *

Completed: 8:37 PM 9/14/2008

FYI: Oh, for those who are confused about why Tabuu is an actual person, it's because in this particular story, Tabuu in Subspace is an entity created by the real Tabuu's mind when he was in a coma. I know i've never really addressed this, but there was really no place for it from here on. Tabuu as a person is supposed to be a bit of a physic, that's why he could control Ike until Pit caught him and broke his hold. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad Tabuu...

Back to Author's notes: Okay, I know I said I was going back to normal postings, but here's my excuse. I live in (guess where?) Texas. Ike is mad at my story. So, the football game that was supposed to be on Friday was pushed back to Thursday, when I was supposed to be posting, and then on Friday, I had what one may call an Ike party. We were just making fun of the hurricane while playing brawl. Yeah...Ike ruined just about all my plans. Postings will probably become more and more sparse as my parents are getting divorced, we're trying to sell the house, my mom has to get a job, and I'm moving in with my mom in a house we don't have yet (or know where is)! Needless to say, I'm a bit frustrated. Oh well. Your reviews continue to make me want to post, so keep reviewing and I promise to post sooner! Yay!


	12. Rushing

Began Typing: 5:07 PM 10/7/2008

Posted: 7:00 PM 10/7/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Twelve (Rushing)

* * *

She burst into the clocktower, livid with rage, her face a deep beat red, probably from anger. Snake faced her with a wide smile, opening his arms as if to give her a hug. "Samus! You're late! We thought you'd never make it!"

She stormed over to him, wagging her finger in his face as if she were scolding a bad puppy. "Don't give me that, you dirty rotten spy! You tried to run me over!"

"I missed too." He tsked. "What a shame."

Samus slapped him roughly as Link walked over, stepping over the imploded gargoyles from before. "Samus! How did you find us? The jeep outside or the GIANT EXPLOSIONS!? No wait, maybe the SCREAMS OF TERROR!? Snake, what the hell's wrong with you!?"

Snake rolled his eyes. "We're alive, aren't we?"

Link huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, only thanks to mine and Pit's shields. I swear, look at this dent! You know how many rupees it'll cost me to..."

Samus had, fortunately for her, tuned Link out, gazing around the misfit group of victims. "Wait," she interrupted just as Snake had his hands around Link's neck, "where IS Pit?"

"Here I am!" The angel called, erupting from a far corner of the room, dragging a black clothed hand behind him. "And look what I found!"

Samus gaped as Pit showed the civilian off like he'd caught a giant fish. "Pit!" She cried, prying the two apart. "Sir, I am so sorry about him, he doesn't really-!"

"Samus!" Pit pouted. "I found him first!"

Samus gave Pit a deep glare. "F-found him FIRST!? Pit, he's a civilian!"

Snake frowned. Pit wouldn't randomly chose to chase someone down... "Samus," Snake interrupted, "let him speak. Pit, why did you capture this man?"

Samus crossed his arms as Link pulled the man over to him, looking him over for weapons. Pit pointed up. "I saw him come down the stairs where Ike-san went up!"

"Ike!?" Samus exclaimed. "Up there!?"

"Yep." Pit nodded. "He wasn't running like he was scared either. He looked guilty."

"I'm telling you," the man interrupted brutally. "I didn't do anything."

"Then why did you run when I chased you!?"

"Because you were chasing me."

"Because you were running!!"

"You're crazy man!"

Pit growled. "Liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Whoa, Pit." Link interrupted sarcastically. "No reason for such harsh language."

"He deserves it!" Pit argued. "He wants to hurt Marth!"

The rest of the group's words were lost on the angel. His eyes had met the man's and he felt like his mother had just left him in the park with no ice-cream. Satisfaction. That was all Pit could read. He didn't WANT to hurt Marth...he HAD hurt Marth. "You son of a-!" Pit cut himself off, turning on his heel and speeding off up the wooden stairs.

The noise was like a clap of thunder. A scream pierced from the elevated area where Pit headed. "Ike!?" Snake called.

Samus sped past him, headed after Pit. Snake frowned and faced Link. "Link, stay here with the man. We need to question him."

Link sighed. "Sure, sure...what if I wanted to run blindly up the stairs too?"

"Link!"

"Okay, okay! No need to yell..."

Snake rolled his eyes and ran after Samus and Pit. Link held the man by his arm and pulled his collar up. "Cch," he began, "and...the race is on! Coming in first is yours truly from above, Pit, followed closely by the adorable Samus and the not-so-sober Snake!"

"I heard that!" Snake roared from a level or two up. "And I am SO sober! I'm just out of shape!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Sure...sure..."

Pit's heart beat wildly against his ribcage, the top nearing. He had heard Ike scream but now, a new horror came to his sight. He could see the bottom of the final landing and a strand of blood that continually fell from one area of the blood-stained boards. He rounded the corner. It was worse then he had thought.

Ike knelt in an ankle deep pool of blood that had formed around Marth, the prince bleeding out. The mercenary's hands clutched clumsily at the makeshift tourniquets on Marth's body, making sure they were secure. "Ike-san! Marth-sama!" Pit cried.

Ike's head shot Pit's direction. This must be scaring for an angel to see, a fair creation of God lying in his own fluids with another thoroughly soaked up to the elbows with it. "Pit!" Ike exclaimed. "No, look away!"

But it was too late. The angel had collapsed fainting gracelessly onto the female who had just appeared behind him. She held him up by under his armpits, eyes widening when she saw Ike. "Ike, what did you do!?"

Ike picked the unconscious Marth up in his arms, his legs dangling over his arms. The blood was slowing, but Marth's skin was visibly more pale, probably clammy in the mercenary's arms. He did not appear to be awake. "We need to get back to Smash Manor!" Ike yelled. "He needs to go into surgery as soon as possible!"

"How do you know that!?" Samus demanded, struggling to keep Pit up.

"He told me!"

"So you were planning it!?"

Snake shoved Samus aside, looking to the blood drenched blue-haired boys. Marth was obviously suffering from blood loss...he could tell, even at a distance, that he had lost 20 percent of it already. Ike's face could be described as cold, indifferent even. Then again, he would have to be to effectively ensure Marth's life. Snake nodded to Ike. "Good job, Ike. Get to the jeep, we'll get going as soon as possible."

Ike darted down the steps, Samus about to chase, but Snake stopped her with his hand. "Give him a break." He stated cooly.

"I'm sorry?" Samus glared at him.

"Our priority is to get Marth back. We'll sort out the rest of the later."

Samus punched him in the gut, running off as he doubled over. "Thanks for understanding." He wheezed out. He realized another sad thing. He had to go back DOWN the stairs. "Aw, you've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

The atmosphere in the jeep was generally tense. Snake drove down the dirt road with expertise and slightly over the speed limit. Ike sat next to him in the passenger's seat, his arms cradling the injured Marth. Samus sat in the back, but kept her head poked between the front seats. "I called ahead." She informed them. "Dr.Mario will be outside the front doors when we get there..." She fell silent as Ike pulled the blanket up to Marth's chin He was making it obvious he was ignoring her.

She shook her head, sitting back where Link, the new man, and a collapsed Pit sat next to her. Pikachu, Yoshi, and an injured Lucas sat crammed on the floor infront of her. "...absurd..." she muttered.

"It's alright." The man reassured. "He'll confess eventually."

Samus sighed, facing the man. "I just don't understand it. Why would he attack Marth? He cares so much about him..."

"Maybe that's why." He instigated. "Did Marth ever discourage him?"

Samus shrugged. "I try not to be too nosy."

Link interjected. "Are you two trying to say Marth and Ike are gay?"

"Yeah." Samus stated. "Are you saying they're not?"

"Well...maybe Marth, but Ike? I don't think so..."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Ike's so quiet..."

The deep voice from up front amde them all jump. "Ike is getting a little pissy, too. Tabuu, have some respect for the man you just sliced like mince-meat, will you? And stop trying to wrap Samus's mind. She already thinks I did your crimes, anyways..."

A weak whisper was heard. "Here..."

"Ssh..." Ike felt his eyes leak tears again. Marth was awake again. "Just sleep, Marth...I won't let him get you again..."

Snake staed at the prince in amazement. He must've lost over thirty percent of his blood by now, but still managed to blip in and out of consciousness. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was capable of speech. "Marth?" Samus asked. "Are you able to testify?"

Ike glared daggers at her over his shoulder. "No. Marth needs rest. Just keep your new friend away from him."

Ike's eyes mentally tore off Tabuu's limbs, watching him squirm and scream in agony. He let a creepy smile present itself on his face. The face made Tabuu shiver. "Y-you're crazy!" Tabuu cried.

"Wait," Samus caught the man's attention, "your name's Tabuu?"

"No, no, no. Your friend must have me confused with someone else. No, my name's George."

Ike sneered. "Yeah, okay "George". By the way, no one's buying the load of bs."

Snake slammed on the breaks, Dr.Mario running up to the passenger's side as Ike's door opened. The doctor pressed his finger's to Marth's neck, feeling for a pulse. He looked at Ike alarmed. "We need to move quickly. Can you carry him?"

Ike nodded, throwing his legs out of the car door and proceeding to follow Dr.Mario into the building. Their shoes clunked loudly on the tile as they sprinted to the tramua center. Eventually, doctor Mario looked over his shoulder to Ike, asking, "How long has he been like this?"

"A-about midnight!" Ike panted as a response.

Luckily, a pack of familiar nurses had already preparred a stretcher at the end of the hall. Ike lay Marth down on it gently, eyes widening in surprise as he realized that Marth's hand held his own. Ike looked into the weak, half-lidded eyes of the poor boy. He HAD to help. "Doc!" Ike called. "Can I help somehow?"

"Ike, I can't let just anyone come into-!"

"Please, doc?! I won't be any trouble, I promise!"

Dr.Mario sighed, but finally nodded. "Alright. You put the tourniquets on, yes?"

Ike nodded. "Thank you, and yes."

"Good job. Now, let's get him into the emergency room. I want him up to a cardiac monitor, stat! Let's move people!"

The nurses moved quickly, wheeling Marth into a completely clean, white room full of, hopefully, fully operational equipment. Dr.Mario turned to Ike as several nurses tended to Marth's wounds and inserted intravenous hook ups. "First thing's first," he began, "the little blood flowing through him had just as little oxygen content. I want you to take this airway adjunct to open his airway. I'm going to hold his togue forward with this tongue depressor, and I want you to insert it right side up."

Now, Ike wasn't sure which side was the right side, but nodded, realizing the cardiac monitor was not revealing anything good. "Systolic is at 60!" A nurse called.

Dr.Mario nodded. "We need some O neg here, hurry!"

A nurse ran off and Ike scooted forward. Dr.Mario was already holding down the prince's tongue, waiting for Ike to insert the oropharyngeal airway. Ike slowly inserted it, wincing as Marth gagged as it squeezed past the epiglottus. Ike bit his bottom lip, relaxing as Marth's breathing deepened. "It's in." Dr.Mario stated. Ike glanced up. When did those tubes get up his nose...? "Ike, go put on some gloves. We'll make sure he's stable. When you get back, we're going to begin stitching."

Ike nodded, pulling out latex gloves and slipping them out. Some nurses were washing out the six wounds on Marth's mutilated body. The other nurses were filling several syringes with codine. Ike was actually handed one of these vials full of pain killing medication, instructed to insert it, frowning as he inserted the fluid into the boy. "We need a saline drip in here!" The doctor called.

For the next hour, the nurses walked with Ike among their ranks, stitching back together Marth's wounds. Ike smiled as Marth slept peacefully in the general hospital area, sleeping with the assistance of morphine. He had drips of blood and sodium dripping into his system, but still seemed to be able to relax. The hospital was dark, as it was now two in the morning, and no one else seemed to be around. Ike put his hands on the handrails of the bed, staring at Marth. "Goodnight...Marth..."

When he turned, he found himself face-to-face with Samus, the bounty-hunter staring at him. "Why?" She asked.

Ike blinked. "Why...what?"

She shook her head. "Why WHAT? Are you kidding me?! Marth! He...he like you...a lot."

"Samus, believe me when I say this. I didn't do this! Tabuu did!"

"Tabuu's name is George, Ike! We can't arrest him until we have a witness."

"We do!" Ike cried. "I've seen him and-!"

"But you're already a suspect!" Samus argued. "We need someone else's views on this! We...we can't..."

Ike frowned, looking away. "You can't trust me, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Ike...but I have to take you in..."

"But i'm innocent!"

"Ike, we found you knee-deep in his blood! I'm sorry but...I have to ask you to come quietly."

Ike frowned, looking to Marth. His eyes lit up. "Marth!" He exclaimed. "Marth saw him too!"

"Ike, Marth's not even conscious to testify! Come on!"

Ike sighed, allowing Samus to cuff his hands behind his back and usher him from the hospital and down the hall. He sighed, looking over his shoulder at her. "Hey...Samus?"

The hunter blinked, pushing him from the empty room. "Yes?"

"Can you tell Marth if he wakes up...that I've always kinda thought he was cute?"

Samus nodded, shutting the door.

* * *

Complete: 6:56 PM 10/7/2008

Author's Note: Aren't you guys proud of me? I finally posted! Yay! Hopefully, I'll continue to post sooner from now on, but lately things have been crazy! Enjoy! I hope it takes you guys half as long to read this as it did to write it! p

Disclaiming...


	13. Brutality

Began Typing: 11:10 AM 10/19/2008

Posted: 12:20 PM 10/19/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter 13 (Brutality)

* * *

He had failed. The solemnity of those words made his stomach churtle like he had drunk a years supply of rotten milk, the cottage cheese-like substance churning in his bowels unpleasantly. Rage shook his body and colored his face an unnatural purple. Blood still ran through the veins of the accursed descendant of Anri. The leering white of the room around him irritated, but it was evident to even the stupidest of men at this point that it is beyond important to maintain a level head and not act on any incriminating emotions...no matter how much you would love to wring the boy's neck and watch in insurmountable glee as he choked for air. He shook the fantasy off and returned his gaze to the room of his confinement. There was a long bed adorned in white sheets and a not-so-comfy chair propped up in the corner. Stupid angel...if it hadn't been for him he wouldn't be being interrogated for a crime he obviously did NOT do. Still...it was all because of that mercenary...

Yes...the mercenary. He wanted him, not the prince. He knew from the moment he saw the mercenary hanging around the prince he would be trouble...he gripped his fist tighter. He KNEW he should've killed him that night when he had the chance. The mercenary would pay. He would harm him the only way one as vindictive as he knew how...one that would leave the mercenary broken.

Snake sighed, pacing around the hospital around seven in the morning. Sometime last night, Marth had slipped into a coma, the cardiac monitor reflecting his weak pulse. He had received the report from Dr.Mario that his Achilles tendons had been slashed, probably restricting him from walking for a long while. Dr.Mario had spoken very fondly of a certain mercenary, telling Snake that Ike had assisted in the surgery the previous night. But Ike had mysteriously disappeared the other night. Snake had a bad feeling it had to do with a certain zero-suit, blonde ponytailed, bad attitude bounty-hunter whose named started with a S- and ended with an -amus. The spy shook his head disapprovingly, leaning on the handrails of Marth's hospital bed. "What are we going to do, Marth?...Where IS Ike?"

Snake screamed loudly as a hand grabbed his belt. "Snake, it's me." Marth's voice hissed. "Calm down."

Snake's eyes widened as Marth hand plopped back down to the bed. "M-Marth? I thought you were in a coma!"

"No...Ike...he's under arrest..."

"What!?" Snake asked. "Wait, wait; why didn't you wake up earlier!?"

"Samus would've questioned me...she would've called me a liar when I testified..."

"Why? Who did this to you? Do you know?"

Marth took several deep breaths to remaster his aching nerves. "Tabuu...He pinned me down...cut me with...I don't remember. He told me his motives...he probably thought I was going to die...He wanted to take away what made me a hero...My family's blood..."

The pieces fit together like a demented jig-saw puzzle in Snake's mind. Tabuu, infuriated from his defeat in Subspace, wanted to strip every hero of what made them so special and unique. Snake shivered involuntarily. He feared to know what Tabuu would've taken from HIM..."But...he failed. You're still alive." Snake pointed out blatantly.

Marth shook his head. "But he's still out there...Ike...he's not safe..."

"You can say that again..." Snake muttered under his breath, thinking of nothing more than Samus.

"Watch him...for me?"

Snake nodded begrudgingly. He didn't fancy the idea of being a baby-sitter, but he couldn't very well let Marth split his stitches worrying about the idiot mercenary. "Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since last night."

Marth sighed. "I don't know where she took him...all I know is she's convinced he did this. Snake...report back if you find him, okay?"

Snake smirked. "How much are you paying me for my services? I am a professional spy, y'know...so my employment comes with a price."

"How about this? If you do this for me, I WON'T kill you."

"Fair deal...but what will I feed my children?"

Marth huffed somewhat impatiently. "I'm sure he's with Samus still. I can only imagine he's in captivity. If you would hurry now?"

Snake bowed deeply, running off into the hall outside where he collided with Pit, the angel falling on his butt with s painful sounding, but still rather amusing, plop. "Ow, Snake-san! That hurt!"

"Oh...hi Pit." Snake dusted his pants off as Pit hiked to his feet and fixed to olive branches in his hair. "Say, have you seen Ike?"

"Ike-san? No, not lately. I saw he and Samus-dono leave the hospital around 2 in the morning, though."

"Really? Which way did they go?"

Pit looked up and down the hall, finally pointing down the stairs. "I saw Samus-dono take Ike-san that way. They were talking about Tabuu, though, so I figured they were going to interrogate him..."

"Wait...what time was this at, again?"

"Oh...2:05, 2:06?"

"And what were YOU doing up?"

Pit smiled. "Did you see the flowers in Marth-sama's room?"

"Yes..."

"Those were mine. Did he like them?"

Snake glared at the angel unpleasantly. "I didn't ask. Look, Pit, Ike might be in trouble; we need to hurry."

Pit straightened up immediately. "Just tell me what to do, Snake-san!"

The new invincible duo turned and Snake headed down the stairs, Pit skipping along behind the stalking spy. Check, one odd group. The two headed down to the foyer, Snake facing Pit again expectantly after several moments of waiting for more directions. "Well...?"

Pit blinked. "Well...what?"

Snake tried not to let his anger broil over. "Well...WHICH WAY!?" He appeared unsuccessful.

Pit shrugged cluelessly. "I dunno! I only saw them come down the stairs!"

Snake proceeded to do the ever-famous face-palm, groaning to himself. "Great..."

"Is there some grand adventure going on that I'm being left out on?"

Snake turned and faced the elf, shaking his head. "Link? Have you, by any chance, seen Ike?"

The elf pretended to ponder the question for a moment, smirking deviantly afterwards. "Depends...how much are you willing to pay?"

Snake smiled. He decided he liked Marth's response to that question and would make proper use of it here. "How about this? If you tell me, I won't kill you."

Link backed up defensively. "Whoa, whoa, Snake! What's with THAT?!"

Snake grinned. "We don't have time for games. Ike could be in serious danger, here."

Link sighed, but nodded slowly. "Yeah...I saw him. He and Samus came by early in the morning. I was worried about Marth, so I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get a snack and-!"

"Link, we don't care about how hungry you were!" Snake interrupted.

Pit smiled somewhere behind him. "I do, Link-san!"

The elf smirked at Pit. Snake shook his head. "Link, which way did he go?"

"This way, follow me."

Snake assumed that this meant Link had joined their entourage. Link lead Snake and Pit down into the basement, i.e. the laundry room, and through a door in the back. "This is as far as I saw them go." He stated.

Snake blinked, gazing up and down the hall. It was plated in chrome, like a high-security prison cell block. He wished he had known these existed sooner...he would've locked Link up in one for at least a day. The spy walked up to one of the doors, pressing his eyes to the small glass bar. The man Marth identified as Tabuu sat inside with his hands folded almost patiently. "So," Link interrupted, "did I make it into your club?"

Snake looked to Link confused. "Club? What "club"?"

"You know," Link shrugged, "the club of freeing the innocent Ike from the sinister Samus's clutches!"

"There's no "club" here, Link."

Pit pushed Snake aside. "Sure, Link-san! But we call ourselves the Ike Liberation Squad and our employer is a secret! Ssh!"

Link clapped, pleased. "Yay! I'm an Ike Liberator!"

"Would you two shut up?" Snake hissed. "Are you going to help me find Ike or not?"

Tha angel and the elf shrugged, silencing themselves to the best of their abilities (which wasn't much) and following Snake down the hall. Snake opened the door at the end of the hall, eyes widening at the sight. Samus was strapping Ike's wrists down to a metal chair, glancing up as he entered. "Samus!" Snake exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

Samus crossed her arms, and Ike tugged at the straps, his head still hung. "We in the association of smashers find Ike guilty of several accounts of assault, attempted manslaughter, resisting arrest, and animal cruelty. These crimes will be paid for by death by lethal injection."

Ike didn't seem bothered by this news, his head still hung. Snake looked to Samus. "How long does he have?"

"Until noon." She sounded almost amused.

"Can we talk to him alone?"

Ike's head rose slightly. Samus nodded. "Sure. Just make it quick."

Snake waited until Samus left completely before kneeling in front of Ike. "Ike." He began. "Are you alright?"

Ike frowned, staring up at Snake. "She's not gonna tell him I think he's cute...is she?"

Snake laughed. "I doubt it. How're you holding up?"

"Not so great. I'm supposed to die around noon, you know. Other than that...I feel great. How's Marth?"

"He's awake."

Ike's eyes widened and he attempted to scoot forth in the chair, failing miserably. "He's awake!? Already!? Is he in pain!?"

Snake pat Ike's arm. "Calm down. He sent me to make sure you're okay. He's testified to me. I know you're innocent, not that I didn't already think so..."

"Yeah!" Link interrupted. "We've called the Ike Liberation Squad and-!"

Snake slapped Link across the face, effectively shutting him up while Ike guffawed. "The Ike Liberation Squad, huh?" Ike asked. "Who's your employer?"

"Who do you think?" Snake teased.

Ike's eyes widened. "Y-you mean..."

"He's worried about you. Now, we need to delay your injection until Marth can tell Samus off. Just hang in there, okay? I have an idea."

* * *

Ike shook his head. "Some idea..." He grumbled under his breath.

Snake had left him to his doom nearly two hours ago and he still sat in the accursed chair, leather straps holding him to it. He had seen every aspect of the room there was to see by this point. The wall before him was made of all glass and the chrome colored walls would blind him if any light source was present. The floor was a nice smooth white tile. Samus would come in every thirty minutes, as if he were going to go somewhere, and he proceeded to let her know the fact above. She came in again when Ike heard the clock outside strike 12 PM. "Did you tell him?" He asked dully as she walked to a cabinet.

She sighed, holding three empty hypodermic needles and three vials of chemicals that were likely to end his life. "I'll tell him later. So...any last words?"

Ike shook his head slowly, pausing momentarily. "Yes. Samus, if this is the end...could you tell Marth that...that I..."

Samus rose an eyebrow as she filled the syringe with around 4 grams of sodium thiopental. "That you, what, Ike?"

Ike felt like his mouth was full of cotton balls. He swallowed as if that might help him. "I...I love him."

Samus shook her head, walking to Ike's side. "Ike, I don't want to make him cry. Don't you think you should just let him go?"

Ike tried not to let the tears cloud his eyes. He was a man, dammit! He turned his face away so Samus couldn't see. "I...I guess..."

"Ike, i'm going to tell you what i'm going to do before I do this, alright? I'm going to inject you with three chemicals , 4 grams of sodium thiopental, 100 miligrams of pancuranium bromide, and 100m Eq of potassium chloride. Hopefully, it will take about five seconds for the chemicals to take effect. You will be knocked unconscious before you actually die...it will be painless."

Ike shook his head. "Please...tell him?"

Samus's cold fingers clutched Ike's arm and she slapped it roughly, earning her a glare of hurt, his vein showing through the reddness. Ike felt like his life was being drained from his as the cold needle penetrated his skin, pushing the foreign fluids into him. he let his eyes shut. This...was it...

* * *

Samus felt the guilt consuming her as she watched the man she thought to be convicted of all these crimes shut his eyes, probably unwilling to watch his own end. Unfortunately, shutting his eyes would not stop it as she had just injected the final dosage. "Ike..." She whispered. "I...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Completed: 12:18 PM 10/19/2008

Author's Note: Oooooooooooooooooooooooo I is a bad fangirl! I apologize to all the Ike fangirls, including myself! It gets better though, so please bare with! POOR IKE-SAN! GAH! Thank you to all my avid readers! I truly appreciate each and every one of you, especially the reviewers! and sorry for spelling errors! My computer doesn't like spell checker! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl. :p


	14. Casualties

Began Typing: 1:03 PM 10/25/2008

Posted: 3:20 PM 10/25/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Fourteen (Casualities)

* * *

Samus took in several deep gulps of air. The man was not a stranger, not in any way. She had fought him and now chased him for what she would like to call a life-time, although it had only been a matter of three incredibly long days. So much going on, so little actually understood. She could hardly believe that a short four seconds ago the man had been mercilessly injected with the appropriate lethal dosage. It was over. And yet, it did not feel over.

Still, the boy was abnormally still and Samus stared at him, eyes welling with tears. The mercenary had plead to his last breath that he was innocent...that he loved Marth...the guilt was overwhelming for her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't resist the beckoning tears, shaking her head as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "BOO!"

Samus screamed, immediately slapping Ike across the face as he laughed. "Dammit, Ike! Wait...you're alive?!"

Ike shrugged. "I guess. Maybe you missed the vein or something..."

She held the vial up to the light, making a face of distaste as crystals shone in the water-like substance. "Sugar-water...damn Snake...It'll take at least a full 24 hour waiting period to get these chemicals back..." She turned to Ike. "You are one lucky bastard, Ike."

Ike smiled. "Aw, you're just saying that."

Samus unbuckled the leather straps holding him down and clutched him roughly by his forearm. "Your execution will be postponed until tomorrow so we can obtain the chemicals again. I'll escort you back to your room."

Samus shut the door to the execution chamber behind her after ushering Ike out, herding him like a calf into his cell and proceeding to shut the heavy iron door. She faced Captain Falcon who stood on guard. "Captain, I want you to go interrogate out other prisoner like we promised Pit we would. I wouldn't want to underestimate his power if he were angry."

Captain Falcon nodded, walking off. Ike had, apparently, evaded the execution, although Falcon was not sure how. He must have some good friends out there somewhere...

* * *

Snake laughed, flipping a rather potent vial of fluid up and down in his hand leisurely. That would keep Samus busy for a while. She couldn't kill Ike with sugar, could she? In fact, the most damage Ike had probably suffered from the how to say...attack would be a sugar high for the next five or six hours. The spy had taken extra care that the sugar dosage in the water was enough to give his system enough of a jolt to stun him in shock as his pancreas began mass producing insulin to counter all the glucose. Ike would be fine. Just a bit...hyper active.

Snake shook his head, making his way down the chrome hall. It was amazing that no one had told him to get out yet, as he was not authorized to be in the area, but he figured they had their hands full with Tabuu and Ike. He would have his hands full with Marth, but the prince had sent him out and had been doing little more than drinking fluids and sleeping all day. Infact, when he left the prince last, he was half-asleep already.

* * *

Captain Falcon arrived infront of Tabuu's sealed door, providing the appropriate fingerprint and eye scans to obtain entry, eyes widening at what he saw. Or rather, the lack of what he saw. Tabuu was gone. Captain Falcon stepped inside, glancing around. There was nothing there for the convict to hide behind...so where was he?

Captain Falcon stepped out of the room, shutting all of the security locks and attempting to redo the process, as if something different would happen. He only stopped when a voice behind him asked, "Falcon, what are you doing?"

The spandex-suited man faced the spy. "He's gone." Captain Falcon stated.

"Gone?" Snake asked, pocketing the vial of fluid. "How?"

"I don't know, but he's not in there...I checked a couple of times and...wait...if you're not here, who's with Marth?"

Snake crossed his arms. "No one, at the moment. I figured i'd let him..." Snake's eyes widened in understanding, his arms dropping to his sides. "You don't think..."

"Probably. Quick, go see if you can head him off! I'll go get Samus!"

Captain Falcon and Snake split directions, the racer speeding off down the hall where Samus was locking Ike's "vault". "Samus!" He cried, skidding to a halt, panting roughly. He needed to work out more...

"Well, you didn't make it far Captain." She stated blatantly, Ike's eyes still visible from behind the door. "Didn't I tell you to go interrogate the other prisoner?"

"That...that man! He's gone!"

"What!?" Samus nearly dropped the card key to the vault, fumbling to catch it. "H-how!?"

"I dunno! When I got there, he was already gone! I met up with Snake in the hall, he's not with Marth! That man's going to finish the job!"

"S-stop him then!" Samus yelled, guesturing down the hallway.

"Snake's going to try and head him off! Samus...I thought we could use some help."

The bounty-hunter looked to Ike's cell, frowning. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Please Samus!? If not for our sakes, then for Marth's!"

Samus unwillingly opened Ike's cell, the mercenary blinking confused as he took one step out. "Mommy Samus isn't going to hold my hand this time?" He teased. "I might get lost."

Captain Falcon shoved Ragnell into his hand forcefully. "The man Pit brought us is gone! Marth's alone and-!"

Ike was off like a shot before Captain Falcon even finished, speeding off down the hall and his feet pounding the ground loudly as he continued.

* * *

Marth slept to the gently beeping of the cardiac monitor, his body fully relaxed. He had always thought of the hospital as a safe place he could rest, and this situation only fathered his growing affection for the anesthetic induced atmosphere, complete calm washing over his body. The room almost seemed to darken as a hand shot over his mouth and deep red eyes surfaced by the bed, belonging to a smooth bald head. Marth tried his hardest to scream through the man's hand, his muffled cries reaching no one who could help him. "Now, now prince," the voice sounded hungry...angry...,"your little mercenary friend isn't here to help you this time. You're mine."

Marth's muffled scream faded as Tabuu inserted an extra 10 mg of morphine into his IV, the world beginning to fade around him like an old black and white movie at its close. His last image was one of Tabuu holding a surgical scalpel in his hands with a rabid look shining on his face. If he fell asleep now, he would surely die. He found that he had little choice as his sense's receptors were blocked by the pain killer and a separate anesthetic he once found relaxing overtook his body. He was sure this qualified as the worst day of his life...

Snake ran up the stairs as swift as he could, a continually sinking feeling in his stomach. Dammit, this was all his fault! If only he had left one of the members of the Ike Liberation Squad with Marth while he checked on Ike...All he could do to redeem himself was run faster. He hardly realized he'd blown past Pit, the angel running to catch him. "Snake-san!?" He cried. "What's going on?!"

"We have trouble, Pit!" Snake responded, hopping steps by threes. "I need you to go get the doctor out of bed! Get Link to get to the hospital, no delay! Hurry!"

Pit split off and Snake continued up the stairs, throwing open the door to the hospital. Brutal terror awaited him inside. The deed was done, he realized. Tabuu had wasted no time, so as not to be interrupted by anyone this time. Marth lie, gasping for air, spread-eagled on his hospital bed, rivers of blood spilling down a gaping hole in his abdomen. Snake felt his legs give away, kneeling on the floor. Small pink loops bulged out from Marth's flank. Tabuu had cut through the muscle...He could hardly believe his eyes, pulling his weak legs to Marth's bedside and the waterfall of crimson. A large mark cut from the lower left of Marth's jaw to the tip of his right clavicle, spilling blood like a babbling brook. After all his years as a spy, he had never seen something quite as horrifying as this.

The cardiac monitor was in a frenzy, Marth's heart rate spiking amazingly at 210 systolic. Marth's chest reflected the erratic beating, vibrating wildly as he struggled to cling to life. The glistening blood repulsed Snake, making him cringe. However, he still found the bearings to stand and wrapped his hand loosely around Marth's limp one, the prince's mouth wide open in shock and mortification. "Hang on Marth..." Snake whispered. "The doctor will be here soon."

His eyes caught movement just on the other side of the room, causing him to shoot his eyes up. Tabuu had not yet left the room. A smile of sick triumph was still carved on his face. However, he did not bother Snake as the spy reassured Marth he would be okay. He only interrupted when Snake mentioned to Marth that they could still save him. "Give him a break." Tabuu snickered. "I'm sure he'd rather BE dead now."

Snake was pretty sure he was right, but he wouldn't let Marth catch him admitting it. "You're wrong." Snake stated simply.

Tabuu shrugged. "If you insist."

Ike let his feet carry him up the familiar staircase to the familiar door, throwing the hospital door open less than gently. He spotted his target propped up against the wall, looking triumphant. When Tabuu noticed him, he frowned deeply. "YOU!" Ike roared. "I'll make sure you NEVER harm him again! I'll KILL YOU!"

The man ran from the room, Ike making a scowl evident on his face. "Get back here coward!"

Ike blew past Snake and out the door to the upper landing Tabuu had taken. "You can't catch me!" Tabuu yelled down, zigzagging up the flights of stairs to the roof.

"No, I can't! But you're gonna hare it when you get tired!"

Tabuu grimaced. No matter how much he hated to admit it, his body was in poor shape. He would run out of endurance LONG before Ike would. As it was, the mercenary was already biting at his heels like a vicious little pup. Ike threw open the door to the roof, smirking wildly. He had Tabuu cornered on the rooftop, and even Tabuu realized it. Ike stormed towards him, the ground vibrating from his sheer weight, his sword scratching ominously against the cement. Tabuu felt panic overwhelm him. His mental prowess wouldn't work...why?! Nothing he tried stopped the mercenary's relentless advance. Maybe because ha was too thick-headed to be affected by anything on a higher level of thought, or maybe because he was too determined to kill Tabuu. Either way, Ike ended up standing before Tabuu, the dark look on his face making Tabuu collapse to his knees. The man could think of only one way to survive this... "Please!" Tabuu whimpered. "Don't kill me!"

Ragnell came to his neck, the blade licking his flesh. "Why not?" Ike hissed.

Tabuu knew this wouldn't be an easy sell. The mercenary was definately pissed at this point. "I-I'm so sorry! I'll never harm him again!"

"What about everyone else?" Tha blade pressed roughly into his neck, making him wince.

"T-them too! Please, forgive me! I'll give you whatever you want!"

Ike's blade arm dropped to his side and he grabbed Tabuu's collar with his free hand, lifting him off the ground and up to eye height. "You know what I want Tabuu?" His eyes gleamed ominously.

Tabuu gulped. "Whatever it is, i'll give it to you,I promise!"

Ike's smile faded and his eyes narrowed. He spoke in a low angry whisper, not unlike a rattle-snake ready to strike. "I WANT to kill you."

Tabuu hardly had a chance to scream when Ragnell sliced through his neck, the torso Ike held falling limp. The mercenary watched in satisfaction as blood flew in an elaborate spray, the jugular and carotid artery and vein overlapping the trachea in an almost fire work-like show. He was sure to punt the missing limb off of the roof onto the grounds somewhere below. He dropped the lifeless torso with a thud and sped off back down the stairs, rounding the corner by the hospital. That's when his eyes finally came to rest on the gravely injured prince. "Marth!" Ike cried, running to the bedside across from Snake.

"Where's Tabuu?" Snake asked, avoiding looking at the mutilated Marth.

"..." Ike worked both arms under Marth's body, pulling him close to his chest. "...taken care of..."

Marth lie unmoving his head resting against Ike's chest. The blood flow was beginning to slow, Ike assuming that meant there was none left. Snake had long detached Marth from the cardiac monitor, but kept him hooked to the IV, the blood flowing into him spilling out immediately through the many new fatal slashes across his body. "Is he...?" Ike looked expectantly to Snake.

The spy evaded Ike's eyes contact. "I believe so..."

Ike felt his knees collapse beneath him, his hands clutching uselessly to the boy in his arms. "M...Marth..." His tears spilt uncontrollably, his throat thick and syrupy feeling. "No...please! Wake up!"

The prince did not wake up. He did not, in fact, respond to any of Ike's calls. Ike's hands and arms shook uncontrollably as he pulled Marth's body close to him, burying his head in his hair. The boy's body heat still lingered...how was it possible that he was gone? Ike wished his own heart would stop beating, feeling that it would anyways as he stared at Marth's ever-pale face. The crowned prince of Aritia...he never thought it would end this way.

Snake watched Ike in pity, the mercenary groveling on the floor, cradling Marth's corpse. It was a little disturbing, but Snake had watched only moments ago as Marth attempted to cling to life. It was almost...better that he left so peacefully. Snake approached Ike slowly, squatting down and patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ike...he's in a better place where no one can ever hurt him again."

Ike looked up to him, eyes spilling with tears. "But...I..."

"Don't be selfish, Ike...It was just his time."

Ike pressed his forehead to Marth's softly. "But I love him...and I never told him..not before it was too late!"

"Ike...i'm sorry but...Marth is...dead..."

A weak hand reached out, the finger's wiping across Snake's face. "Don't...tell...him...that..."

Ike pulled Marth into his arms, holding him close. "Marth! You're alive!"

The prince was barely moving minus the hand thunking back to the ground. Ike felt like sobbing now more than ever, a lead weight lifted from his chest. The door swung open, Pit leading Dr.Mario in. The doctor tanked Pit and ran to Ike's side. "Put him on that bed!" He demanded, Ike following the orders as quick as he could. "Hm...he's lost 45 of his blood by now...Pit, please take them from the- oh for the love of-!"

Ike glanced over his shoulder at the fainted angel, smiling. Just like old times...He couldn't help but grin, even as a horder of nurses entered the room and Dr.Mario picked up where he had left off. "Ike, please take Pit and Snake from the room. We need to begin operating now!"

Ike nodded, hoisting Pit onto his back, headed for the door with Snake. "Marth!" He yelled. "You better be okay!"

Marth smiled slightly as the door shut and the attendants prepared an anesthetic. "...idiot..." He whispered as an oxygen mask slipped over his mouth.

* * *

Completed: 3:14 PM 10/25/2008

Author's Note: That seemed to rush by a bit quickly, huh? I didn't kill Ike, though. :P Hope that makes things better. By the way, congrats to Wolfkitteh. You were right on with Snake! Hehehe...I wouldn't kill Ike, you guys should know that by now! I will threaten to...but you know...i'd never KILL the poor guy. He's more fun to torment alive, ne?

Disclaimer: I have disclaimed everything except this new laptop. My dad gave me his old one cause he got a new one. Of course, the old one's so bulky it's like a small sized tv...


	15. Ike Liberation Squad

Began Typing: 2:22 PM 11/01/2008

Posted: 4:55 PM 11/01/2008

* * *

Murder Among Us: Chapter Fifteen (Ike Liberation Squad)

* * *

Ike let his body thunk down on a bench on the other side of the hospital doors between Snake and the collapsed Pit, awaiting 's report on Marth's condition after the operation. Of course, it was worth the wait, but it was now 4 in the afternoon, the operation beginning at noon, and he was hungry, as was Snake. Oh...and bored. Snake had already speculated that Marth would be in critical condition and it wasn't likely they would be allowed to visit him for a few days, Ike sighing when Snake had to remind him that Marth had just had his intestines practically ripped from his stomach. "I'm here!" A voice called from the staircase. "What'd I miss?!"

Ike blinked, looking up at the Hylian. "Link? We asked for your help four hours ago! How're you just getting here now?!"

Link crossed his arms, plopping down on the bench next to the KO-ed Pit. "Excuse me! I was off grounds at the time! sent me out to go get some suitures for some of his other patients. When I got back, you won't believe this, someone's HEAD fell into my hands!"

Ike smiled as Snake looked to him with a suspicious look. "You don't say?" Ike tried to sound surprised.

"Yeah! After that...uh...everything is kinda blurry. I think I passed out. Anyways, I got up here as soon as possible! Samus told me about Marth. What's going on?"

Ike sighed. "We're waiting to hear if he's going to survive or not..."

"Mmh...?" Ike scooted closer to Snake as Pit's head nuzzled into his side, smacking into the bench afterwards. "Ouch!...Hey guys...where's Marth-sama?"

Link laughed, giving Pit as big hug and messing up his hair. "That's our Pit! Let me guess...you passed out from seeing the blood?"

Pit shrugged. "Probably. I must've hit my head, too, because I don't remember."

The four relaxed on the bench, sighing simultaneously. Pit was the first to speak again after several moments. "I guess we can't be the Ike Liberation Squad anymore..."

Ike blinked. "Any why not?"

"Well...Ike-san, you are not in trouble anymore. We can't free you if you're not captured, can we?"

Ike grinned. "I'll tell you three what. Your contracts with Marth are filled, yes?"

"Well...verbal contracts, anyways." Snake agreed. "Why?"

"How about you work for me? You'll be a special organization, all right?"

"But Ike-san...what will we do?"

Ike smirked. "I've got just the thing."

* * *

A light shone brightly before him, the pinky flesh of his eyelids illuminated. It seemed his mind had finally decided to register his new sights. He opened his eyes, half-expecting to see winged creatures with trumpets floating on clouds opposite the pearly gates. However, the sight was familiar. A hospital that reeked of anesthetics and fluids to the gentle cadence of a cardiac monitor that syncopated with his own heart. Was he...alive?

He attempted to sit up, only flopping back down after a moment's effort. His body was weak, his muscles and joints probably stiff and aching from who knows how long he had been in bed. Maybe...maybe Tabuu entering was just a dream. It was so hazy when he tried to recollect it...It WAS possible it was just a nightmare and he was still lying in the hospital, waiting for Snake to return with news of Ike's chemical swapping. His eyes glanced around him curiously.

Vases of many flowers crowded his nightable, he realizing another had been brought in to hold a few more vases from the standard hospital table at every cot and propped up 'Get Well Soon' cards. He pulled himself up using the handrails, relaxing against the headboard. What had happened while he slept...?

His eyes moved to an opening door, catching Snake entering with a bouquet of about two dozen red roses. It had to be the largest yet. "Snake?" He moaned, pressing his palm to his forehead. "What...happened? I feel like I just got run over by a landmaster..."

The spy smiled at the reference. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning."

Marth blinked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks now. Oh, these are from Ike, by the way." Snake proceeded to put the flowers into a vase by the prince's bedside.

"Ike?" Marth asked. "Is he okay? Did you switch the fluids?"

Snake pulled a chair over, sitting down at Marth's side. "I did that a long time ago. Samus discharged Ike for his "crimes" yesterday. There's supposed to be a "freedom" party for him downstairs."

Marth sighed, relieved. "That's good...now, why do I have dressings all over my body? I look like a mummy..."

Snake shook his head, kneading his fingers nervously. "You don't remember anything from that day, do you?"

Marth reached over to the bouquet of roses, pulling one out and sniffing it. "...no." He responded after a moment.

"Well, after you told me to replace the chemicals, I left you alone. Apparently, in the time I left you alone and Samus left Tabuu alone, he escaped from imprisonment. By the time I found you, he had already carried out his sick fantasies. I apologize, Marth. I should not have left you alone."

"It's fine, Snake. Where's Tabuu now?"

Snake linked his fingers beneath his chin, smiling. "Captain Falcon got Samus to release Ike. He came as soon as he could and chased Tabuu to the roof. No one really knows what happened up there, as Ike won't give an official statement, but Link was returning from some errands and caught his head. A torso was collected almost a week ago. Marth...Tabuu's dead."

Marth nodded rather coldly. "Snake, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see Ike."

"Oh, of course not. I'll go get him."

Snake turned to leave, but found his sleeve caught by a rather firm grip. Marth tugged on it slightly, getting him to turn back around. "I want to go to HIM. Will you help me out of bed?"

Snake could only imagine that Ike would kill him if he did agree, because Marth was injured and really needed to stay in bed, but Ike would kill him if he figured out Marth was awake and he didn't even TRY to reunite them. Snake shrugged, approaching the bedside again, picking Marth up and placing him softly on the floor, the hospital gown reaching his knees. Snake kept Marth's arms around his shoulders, supporting the majority of the prince's weight as they headed for the doorway. "Thank you, Snake." Marth huffed out, struggling to support himself on his slashed tendons.

The spy resisted the urge to choke and gag as the arm Marth had around his shoulder fumbled around his neck as the prince lacked support from the lower regions of his body. Snake was all the support he had, and it was simply improbable that the prince would be able to stumble down the stairs on his own, so Snake was just going to have to comply. Usually, the spy found the prince incredibly light, as he had to carry him on many occasions when he was unconscious, but he now found him excessively heavy, probably because he was resisting the help he had asked for. "Marth, why did you ask me to help you if you didn't want it?!" Snake growled as they continued down the hall.

Marth's cheeks were tinted a brilliant pink from the effort he was exerting to grope for footing down the hall. "No! I DO want your help, Snake. It's just...I...I can walk."

"No you can't, Marth. Now just shut up and lean on me."

The prince made a pouty face, but distributed his weight more to Snake, the spy not bothered in the slightest by the extra weight, but incredibly relieved at the lack of stress on his neck. He could do this. All was fine...until they reached the stairs. Snake halted before the tumbling steps, glaring down them. They would be his next opponent. "...Why're we just standing here?"

Snake sighed, giving Marth a somewhat dirty look. "Why do you think? Think genius. How the hell am I going to get you downstairs?"

Marth frowned, finally catching up on the train of thought Snake was on. "Er..." He couldn't very well be carried down the stairs like this...it would be too much work.

Snake smirked. "I have an idea! Marth, you're going to have to try and work with me here."

"Okay, what do you need me to-" Marth screamed as Snake picked him up by his waist and set him on the railing with a smile. "-Snake! What're you-!?"

"Hold on, Marth. You're going to slide down the rail and i'll meet you at the bottom to catch you."

"B-but..."

Snake released Marth and the prince slid quite elegantly down the rail, rather tense at first but gradually more relaxed, watching in amusement as Snake raced him down the stairs. Marth squeaked as he fell into Snake's arms at the bottom of the stairs, the spy setting him down gently on the floor. Marth glanced around, finally realizing exactly what Snake meant when he said there was a freedom party downstairs. Every smasher was there, including ones who had left after the tournament. "What're they doing here?" Marth whispered to Snake, the pack of visiting smashers facing a mounted platform in the center of the room where Samus stood speaking into a microphone about something Marth wasn't listening to.

Snake watched as Marth seated himself on the last step of the stairs, he himself leaning on the railing with little interest. "After the final attack, a lot of people came back to testify for Ike, even those who hadn't seen Tabuu at all. They came here for sheer support. They're only staying now because all the excitement has the related people not wanting to leave until their whole group does. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, and Bowser haven't left yet because they won't leave Yoshi again, and Yoshi won't leave until he sees you."

Marth smiled. "It's good Ike has so many people willing to put themselves on the line for him..."

"Especially you." Snake grinned at Marth's blush. "Come on, Marth. It's obvious how you feel. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Marth-sama! Snake-san!" Pit cried, pulling Link through the crowd behind him. "Marth-sama, you're okay!"

Marth nodded. "You espected less?"

Marth finally had a moment to register what the angel and the elf were wearing. Pit wore a golden toga with golden sheaths over his wings, and Link wore a golden tunic and boots, smiling. "Do you like our outfits, Marth-sama?" Pit asked, turning around and showing off his outfit.

Marth blinked. "I...I suppose. Who'd you have to kill to get them?"

"No one!" Pit laughed. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but we're not a part of the Ike Liberation Squad anymore. Sorry..."

Marth looked to Snake. "The WHAT now?"

"The Ike Liberation Squad." Snake stated. "It's what they called my working for you to help keep the dumb mercenary alive. They considered themselves members."

"Ah." Marth smirked. "That's all right, Pit. Now, why ARE you and Link wearing gold?"

The group had to stop talking for a moment as their voices were drowned out by the crowd of smashers cheering. Afterwards, Pit resumed. "Oh, it's part of G.R.A.S.S.!"

Marth blinked. "Grass?"

"Yeah! Greil's Reserve of Aritian Special Scouts!"

"The whats now?"

Snake pat Marth's shoulder. "Ike's actually paying us, too."

Marth blinked again, still confused. "Paying you to what?"

"Protect you."

Marth's eyes widened along with his blush. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah. The mercenary got pretty worried about you after the Tabuu incident, so he's sponsoring GRASS. He let Pit and Link collaborate on the rules. So far, all they've got is the name and the colors; gold and silver."

Marth smiled. "That's flattering...in a creepy way."

Samus's voice finally caught their attention with her last begrudging statement. "And now, I would like to award Ike a medal of bravery from the sponsors of this tournament. Ike...please come on stage..."

* * *

Ike was trying really hard not to laugh as he began making his way to the platform. Samus did REALLY not want to do this. She was already sore about having lost a perp, having been wrong, and being duped by Snake in her attempt to kill him, so presenting an award to him HAD to be the last thing on her to-do list...which is probably why the Hands made HER do it. Ike tried to supress the grin that was plastered on his face as he stood on the stand across from Samus, his arms behind his back. The entire crowd looked on with vague interest. Samus bit her upper lip irritably and shook her head. "Ike...we in the Association of Smashers would like to...to present you with a reward for your bravery in assisting with the capture of Tabuu...we want to thank you for your work...and I would like to...apologize."

Ike took the medal from Samus's extended hands and tucked it in his pocket carelessly. "Thank you Samus. Are you sure there isn't something else you'd like to say?"

Samus grit her teeth. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely not."

"But..."

Samus pulled her arm back and socked him in the face, Ike holding the bridge of his nose where her fist had collided. Although the crowd looked on in mild concern, Ike merely laughed as he descended from the podium. The crowd began to clap questioningly, wondering if Ike would really be okay. By this point, he had to be enjoying the party as much as everyone else, or at least as much as Ganondorf and Wolf who stood nearby sipping darker wines as they spoke. Ike let out an exasperate sigh as he reached a table full of food, grabbing a handful and shoveling it into his mouth. His thoughts were wandering over the injured prince in the hospital upstairs. He was still in a deep coma, and it was all he could hope for that the prince would wake up soon. The party would be meaningless if he didn't, and he was sure if the prince were there he would be enjoying the party with him, as they collaborated against Samus.

Ike pulled at his golden cape gently, it reminding him of all his close friends, the GRASS members. He couldn't help but grin as he spotted them across the room, seeing Pit and Link facing Snake, who stood on the steps. Ike began to worm his way through the crowd, thanking everyone who pat his shoulder and offered him a congratulations or two. Ike grinned when he finally arrived behind Pit and Link. "Hey guys." He stated, smiling. "Did you see Samus? She looked pissed..."

Ike nearly dropped the drink he had picked up on the way over in disbelief, catching sight of Marth sitting on the steps by Snake. He allowed his jaw to do what his drink threatened to do, letting it fall. "M-Marth!? You're awake!?"

The prince smiled. "I can go back to sleep if you'd like."

Ike pushed his way past Pit and Link, pulling Marth into a hug. "I was so worried about you!" He laughed. "How've you been!?"

"I'm still a little confused." Marth admitted, Ike setting him down on the steps again gently. "What did you do to Tabuu."

Ike sighed, looking around. "This really isn't the place..."

"We can talk in my hospital room." Marth stated. "But I'll need your help getting up there again..."

"No problem." Ike pulled Marth up into his arms what one would call bridal style, walking up to the hospital room.

Marth blushed slightly, but he had to admit, it was better than being practically thrown down the stairs by Snake, as Ike's chest was incredibly warm and his heart-beat was more reassuring than ever to the fact that he was actually alive and not dead by lethal injection or slashed to bits by a psychopath. Ike reached the hospital and lay Marth down on the bed softly, Snake and the rest of GRASS having followed them to the door. Ike grinned. "Pit's been really worried about you."

Marth chuckled. "I can imagine...now, what happened to Tabuu?"

Ike shook his head. "I took care of him. He won't ever come back to hurt you, I promise."

Marth's lips twitched up into a slight smile. "Thank you, Ike." The prince's left hand reached up, wrapping around his cape. "Gold...is this part of GRASS?"

Ike blushed. "I...I guess Pit told you that, huh?"

Marth nodded. "Yeah. Are you part of it?"

Ike grinned. "Somewhat. I let them help me, but protecting you is my job. I promise...no one will ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Marth asked, releasing Ike's cape. "You're not always going to be around, you know..."

Marth's heart skipped a beat in surprise as Ike's lips collided with his own, pressing against him with decent force. Marth couldn't help but let his eyes drift shut as Ike's lips continued to massage his own, wrapping his arms beneath Marth's body and around his back, pulling him closer. The prince moaned softly as Ike nipped pleadingly at his lower lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. Marth complied a bit too enthusiastically, Ike's tongue venturing deep into his mouth and eventually dancing with his own.

After a moment or...you know...six...Ike released Marth's lips from his own's embrace, stroking the prince's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll be around forever, Prince Marth."

* * *

~EL FIN~

* * *

Completed: 4:45 PM 11/1/2008

Author's Note: X3 Yeah, that last part was a bit of fan-service for my abuse to those two. Well, that's the story...yep, it's finished. And, as I don't have anything prepared, it'll be a little bit before I have everything ready to post again. Yeah...I hope you enjoy this one! It took a lot of time and work, so pweasw no fwames. I haven't really gotten too many yet, and I appreciate that, but I would like reviews! Yay reviews! Thanks for reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: Yay! The final disclaimer!


End file.
